Ein verflixtes Jahr
by Sasuke007
Summary: Die Story spielt in H, H & R's siebtem Jahr. Das Ganze ist eine Lovestory. Mit wem? Lest selbst . R&R, please!
1. Part 1

Vorwort

Es gibt nicht viel, dass ich vorher sagen möchte. Ich waren euch! Meine Rechtschreibung ist der Horror, also bitte wundert euch nicht, wenn ihr einige Fehler findet.

Widmung: Meiner guten Freundin RyosAngel  
Hoffe, dass euch die FF gefällt,  
Bye,  
Sasuke007

* * *

**_Ein verflixtes Jahr ...  
  
_Part 1**  
  
„Was machen sie da, Miss. Nogard?"  
  
Tarja fuhr zusammen, dabei fiel ihr ein Rattenschwanz in ihren Zaubertrank. Der Trank begann zu brodeln und spuckte danach eine seltsame, grüne und auch ziemlich zähe Flüssigkeit.  
  
„Ähm ... ich ... ich ...", stammelte Tarja.  
  
„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", zischte Snape leise, es war jedoch in der ganzen Klasse zu hören.  
  
Malfoy, der hinter Tarja saß, begann laut zu lachen. Als sich Snape wieder weggedreht hatte, legte Harry, Tarja aufmunternd seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Denke dir nichts. Das macht er immer ...", flüsterte er aufmunternd.  
  
„Habe ich ihnen erlaubt zu sprechen?", zischte Snape wieder. Harry drehte sich wieder schnell zu seinem Kessel.  
  
Tarja sah stur auf den Boden, bemüht, ihre Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Als ob sie es nicht so schon schwer genug hatte ...  
  
Tarja war dieses Jahr von ihrer alten Schule weggekommen, da ihr Vater (wie fast jedes Jahr) einen neuen Job angenommen hatte. Da Hogwarts die einzige Schule in der Nähe war, hatte sie ihr Vater kurzerhand in diese Schule gesteckt. Aber nicht nur, dass sie es schwer hatte, da es für sie eine neue Schule war, es war auch das letzte Jahr - die siebte Klasse. Eigentlich sollte Tarja dieses Jahr, wie alle anderen in der Klasse, den Abschluss machen, jedoch glaubte sie es nicht wirklich, so wie Snape sie schikanierte.  
  
Tarja seufzte und versuchte den Rattenschwanz aus ihrem Trank zu fischen. Tarja stocherte einige Zeit mit ihrem Messer in dem Trank herum, konnte jedoch nichts finden. Tarja seufzte wieder und nahm ihr Messer wieder heraus. Der Holzstiel war zwar noch erhalten, die Schneide des Messers jedoch war nicht mehr da.  
  
Tarja schluckte und legte das Messer schnell neben den Kessel, bevor Snape es sehen konnte. Tarja sah auf.  
  
Snape saß inzwischen hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas.  
  
„Noch einmal 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", hallte seine Stimme durch den Kerker.  
  
Tarja ging seine Stimme durch Mark und Knochen. ‚Also hat er das mit dem Messer doch gemerkt ...', dachte Tarja.  
  
„Verdammt ...", wisperte Tarja.  
  
„Wenn sie sich nicht bald zügeln, werde ich Gryffindor noch einmal 10 Punkte abziehen!", zischte Snape wieder – Tarja zuckte zusammen.  
  
Sie sah auf und in Snapes Gesicht. Tarja schluckte. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.  
  
„Sie kommen nach der Stunde in mein Büro!", wisperte Snape und schrieb weiter.  
  
Tarja wurde immer kleiner in ihrem Sessel. Sie hatte zwar schon einige Monate Unterricht, aber an die Schikanen von Snape hatte sie sich noch immer nicht gewöhnt.  
  
Die Schulglocke riss Tarja aus ihren Gedanken. Sie stand auf. Nach und nach entfernten sich die Schüler. Plötzlich spürte Tarja eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
  
Tarja fuhr herum und blickte in das Gesicht von Ron. Hermine und Harry standen hinter ihm.  
  
„Das wird schon wieder ...", murmelte Ron und versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
Tarja seufzte. „Danke Ron. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was er sich jetzt wieder einfallen lässt ...", wisperte sie.  
  
„Wir warten dann in dem Gryffindor- Saal auf dich. Hoffentlich brauchst du nicht zu lange ...", sagte Harry und grinste.  
  
„Wir nehmen dir etwas von dem Abendessen mit.", hörte Tarja die Stimme von Hermine. Tarja lächelte. „Danke.", sprach sie.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen schließlich, als alle anderen Schüler weg waren, aus dem Kerker und zum Abendessen. Tarja seufzte und ging zum Schreibtisch, hinter dem Snape noch immer saß und schrieb.  
  
‚Ich werde mich nicht von ihm provozieren lassen ... ich werde mich nicht von ihm ...', dachte sich Tarja immer wieder.  
  
Tarja stand nun vor Snapes Schreibtisch und wartete auf ihre Strafe. Sie sah starr auf den Boden, auf einen immaginären Punkt vor sich.  
  
Tajra konnte noch immer das Kratzen von Snapes Feder hören. Schließlich nahm sie sich ein Herz und druchbrach die Stille. „Ähm ... Professor?"  
  
Snape sah auf. Er sah, dass Tarja noch immer starr auf den Boden blickte. Snape hob seine Augenbrauen und schrieb dann weiter, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
  
Tarja sah auf und öffnete ihren Mund wieder, um etwas zu sagen, als Snape plötzlich zu sprechen begann.  
  
„Was sollte das vorhin, Miss Nogard?"  
  
Snape sah auf und Tarja in die Augen. Die Kälte, mit der er sie ansah, ließ Tarja einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Tarja spürte, wie sie rot wurde – daher sah sie schnell auf den Boden.  
  
‚Oh Gott. Jetzt wird sie auch noch rot ...', dachte Snape und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„I ... ich weiß nicht was sie meinen.", stotterte Tarja.  
  
Snape hob seine Augenbrauen. „Ach nein? Dann werde ich ihnen einmal auf die Sprünge helfen. Sie haben Fehler gemacht, die nicht einmal Longbotton macht. Selbst Potter ist besser als sie!"  
  
Jedes Wort schmerzte Tarja wie Nadelstiche. „Ich ... mir geht es in letzter Zeit nicht so gut. Ich ..."Tarja sah noch immer starr auf den Boden.  
  
„Ach ja? Wissen sie, wie sehr mich das interessier? GAR NICHT!!!"Die letzten Worte hatte Snape geschrien. „SEHEN SIE MICH AN, WENN ICH MIT IHNEN REDE!!!"  
  
Nun sah Tarja wütend auf. „Sie müssen es mir ja nicht glauben, aber in letzter Zeit geht es mir verdammt schlecht. Ich bin dieses Jahr neu hierher gekommen und sollte meinen Abschluss noch mit bravur schaffen! ICH KANN WIRKLICH KEINEN LEHRER WIE SIE BRAUCHEN, DER MICH TAG FÜR TAG NEU FERTIG MACHT!!!"  
  
Als Tarja in das kalte Gesicht von Snape sah, wusste sie, dass sie sich etwas im Ton vergriffen hatte.  
  
„Was gibt ihnen das Recht, mich so anzufahren?", zischte Snape kalt.  
  
Tarja jedoch hielt seinem Blick stand. Nun war sie erst richtig in Fart gekommen.  
  
„Sie haben Spaß daran, Schüler zu schikanieren, oder? Vielleicht sollten sie sich erst einmal eine Freundin suchen, dann ...", begann Tarja.  
  
„Mein Privatleben geht sie gar nichts an!", fuhr Snape Tarja wieder an.  
  
Tarja lächelte innerlich. Sie hat also seinen wunden Punkt getroffen ... DAS würde sie jetzt auskosten ...  
  
„Ach nein? Habe ich also Recht? Gewundert hat es mich nicht wirklich. Wer ist denn schon so blöd und lässt sich mit ihnen ein? JEDER HIER IN DER SCHULE HASST SIE!!!"Nun schrie Tarja wieder.  
  
Snape atmete langsam und versuchte, seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
Schließlich sprach Snape wieder, mit einer Ruhe, die sowohl ihm als auch Tarja unheimlich war: „Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein, Miss Nogard? Zu ihrer Information: Hier bin noch immer ICH der Lehrer! Das heißt, dass SIE, MEINE Schülerin sind und wenn sie sich nicht bald zusammenreißen, bekommen sie nicht nur eine Strafe, dann ist es auch bald mit ihrem Abschluss gelaufen!"  
  
Tarja hielt, zu ihrer Überraschung, noch immer Snapes Blick stand.  
  
„Ist das das einzige Argument, dass ihnen einfällt? Och ... Im Unterricht sind sie doch auch immer der, der das letzte Wort hat!"Tarja sah Snape herausfordernt in das Gesicht, ihr Körper zitterte jedoch.  
  
„30 Punkt Abzug. Außerdem werde sie die nächste Woche jeden Abend um 20.00 in den Kerker kommen. Hier werden sie dann ihre Strafe absitzen!!", sprach Snape wieder, mit der gleichen emotoinslosen Stimme, wie immer.  
  
„Wieder mal was neues. Sie ziehen Gryffindor Punkte ab. Vielleicht sollten sie sich einmal überlegen, warum sie sich nicht selbst Punkte abziehen! Einen Grund hätten sie ja: BLÖDHEIT!!!", zischte Tarja.  
  
Nun konnte Snape seine Wut nicht weiter unterdrücken. Er stand mit einem Ruck auf und deutete auf die Tür des Kerkers.  
  
„RAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!", rief er.  
  
Tarja stand noch immer standhaft vor Snape, drehte sich danach um und stürmte aus dem Saal. Sie riss ihre Tür auf und stürmte hinaus. Danach knallte sie diese zu, sodass die Gläser in den Schränken (an den Wänden des Kerkers) bedrohlich zu wackeln begannen.

* * *

Und, wie war der erste Part? Hat er euch gefallen? Der nächste Part kommt bald!!! Versprochen!!! Ich würde mich sehr über eure Reviews freuen.  
  
DANKE!  
  
Sasuke007


	2. Part 2

Danke für alle bisherigen Reviews!!! knuddel  
  
**Sunshine: **Danke für die Idee war eigentlich auch mein Plan ... Ich freue mich, dass du alle meine weiteren Part lesen willst! Ich würde mich wie immer über ein Review freuen ... g  
  
**FF-Freak: **Danke für dein Review. ich freue mich immer, wenn ich einen Fan gewinne Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir weiterhin schreibst, wie du die FF findest DANKE!!!

**RyosAngel:** Danke. is doch klar, dass ich dir die FF widme. würde mich auch weiterhin freuen, wenn du mir Reviewst. knuddel

* * *

Part 2  
  
Tarja ging langsam den langen, dunklen Gang, zu Snapes Kerker entlang. In ihrem Kopf waren noch immer die Worte von Harry, Hermine und Ron.  
  
"Das wird schon wieder, Tarja ... Du musst doch nur diese Woche zu Snape. Das wirst du schon überstehen!", hatte Hermine versucht sie aufzumuntern.  
  
"Wir heben dir was zu Essen auf.", hatte Ron gesagt.  
  
"Ähm ... Ron? Wir hatten gerade Abendessen.", hatte Tarja ihn aufmerksam gemacht.  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber nach der Tortour bei Snape wirst du das sicher brauchen ...", hatte Ron erneut begonnen, woraufhin ihre 'Freude' nur noch stieg.  
  
Hermine hatte auf Rons Kommentar hin ihre Hand gehoben und Ron einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf gegeben. Ron hatte sich aufgeregt und gefragt was das sollte. So begannen die beiden zu streiten. Harry und Tarja saßen da und haben gelacht. So konnte Tarja immerhin für kurze Zeit ihre Strafe vergessen.  
  
Aber jetzt war sie wieder in dem kalten Gang und jeder Schritt brachte sie näher zu Snape.  
  
'Na Toll. Nach Gestern wird der heute Was - weiß - ich - was mit mir machen ... toll. Wirklich. Ich hätte ihn gestern vielleicht nicht so anfahren sollen ... aber das musste ihm doch einmal wer sagen! Außerdem ...'  
  
Plötzlich blieb Tarja stehen. Sie stand vor Snapes Kerker.  
  
"Na dann ... Auf in die Höhle des Löwen!", wisperte Tarja und lächelte innerlich.  
  
'Und ich bin dann wohl heute sein Opfer ...', fügte Tarja noch in ihren Gedanken hinzu, als sie die Tür öffnete.  
  
Tarja trat in den Kerker – mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie öffnete die Tür. Entgegen kam ihr warme, stickige Luft.  
  
'Der könnte auch wieder mal die Fenster aufmachen ... obwohl ... welche Fenster?', dachte Tarja, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder.  
  
"Wird aber auch Zeit. Sie kommen 10 Minuten zu spät!", zischte Snape zur Begrüßung. Er stand am hinteren Ende seines Schreibtisches und saß mit seinem Rücken zu Tarja.  
  
"Ach nein. Hatten sie etwa Angst, dass ich sie versetzte? Aber Professor. Das ist doch kein Date. Ich bin nur zum Nachsitzen gekommen. Dann gehen ich wieder.", sprach Tarja mit einer, für ihren Geschmack etwas zu, ruhigen Stimme.  
  
Als Snape sich zu ihr umdrehte wusste sie, dass sie sich, wieder einmal im Ton vergriffen hatte. Tarja schluckte, achtete jedoch darauf, dass Snape nicht sah, wie unsicher sie wurde.  
  
"Setzten ... sie ... sich ... endlich ...", wisperte Snape langsam. Tarja sah, dass er sich bemühte, seine Wut zu unterdrücken.  
  
Tarja setzte sich schnell, auf den für sie offenbar schon vorbereiteten, Sessel. Der Sessel war schwarz und aus Leder. Tarja rutschte in dem Sessel etwas hin und her, denn sie versuchte es sich bequem zu machen.  
  
"Ich würde es mir an ihrer Stelle nicht so ...", riss Snape, Tarja aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
Snape stand neben Tarjas Sessel und ging nun langsam nach vorne. Tarja schluckte, als er bedrohlich vor ihr stand.  
  
Snape ging auf Tarja zu und lehnte sich gegen die Armlehnen von Tarjas Sessel, sodass er ihrem Gesicht sehr nahe kam. Tarja schluckte wieder.  
  
"A ... ach nein?", stotterte sie. Sie versuchte ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen, indem sie versuchte, ihre Stimme besonders stark klingen zu lassen.  
  
"Nein.", wisperte Snape wieder kalt. Sein Gesicht war nun Tarjas wirklich nah. Tarja schluckte (wieder einmal) und versuchte in ihrem Sessel weiter zurückzuweichen, bemerkte jedoch, dass sie schon an der Rückenlehne ihres Sessels angekommen ist. Tarja wurde blass.  
  
"Ja. Sie werden meinen Kerker wischen.", zischte Snape wieder.  
  
Tarja atmete sichtlich auf.  
  
"Was haben sie gedacht, dass ich von ihnen will?", fragte Snape wieder und stand wieder auf. Er ging wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich und begann wieder etwas zu schreiben. "Auf was warten sie noch?"  
  
"Nichts nichts ...", murmelte Tarja, stand auf und ging auf den Putzlappen in dem Eimer mit Wasser zu.  
  
Während Tarja den Lappen auswand und begann den Kerker zu wischen, musterte Snape sie still. Er sagte nichts, zeigte keine Emotion und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Tarja warf ihm immer wieder Blicke zu.  
  
Schließlich war sie fertig und hatte sogar noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit.  
  
"Ich bin fertig!", teilte sie Snape mit.  
  
"So?" Er sah sie durchdringend mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.  
  
"Ähm ... Kann ich gehen?", wisperte Tarja schließlich in die Stille.  
  
"Nein. Sie werden ihre Strafe bis 12 Uhr absitzen." Er hatte nicht laut gesprochen, aber für Tarja klang es, als hätte er sie angeschrien.  
  
Tarja verdrehte die Augen. "Und was soll ich hier bitte noch? Immerhin habe ich meine Strafe, zumindest für heute, abgebüßt!"  
  
"Sie können gerne heute eine halbe Stunde früher gehen ...", begann Snape wieder. Tarja lächelte innerlich und drehte sich zur Tür, um zu gehen, Snape sprach jedoch weiter. Tarja hatte sich gewünscht, er hätte es nicht gesagt.  
  
"... wenn sie allerdings jetzt aus der Tür gehen, kommen sie noch die nächste Woche jeden Abend hierher. Sie haben also die Wahl. Entweder sie setzten sich, oder sie kommen in der ..."  
  
"Ja ja. Ich hab's verstanden ...", knurrte Tarja und setzte sich widerwillig in den Sessel. Snape beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit von oben herab.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Entfernt war eine Eule zu hören. Das Ticken der Uhr machte sich unbarmherzig bemerkbar. Tarja kam es vor, als wäre jede Sekunde ein neuer Sargnagel. Tarja drehte sich zu Uhr. Sie war sich sicher, dass schon einige Zeit vergangen sein musste.  
  
Tarja konnte auf der Uhr lesen, dass es erst ... fünf nach halb zwölf war.  
  
'WAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS? ERST FÜNF NACH HALB ZWÖLF? Na das kann vielleicht noch was werden ...', dachte Tarja und seufzte. Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah, dass Snape sie noch immer beobachtete.  
  
"Gefällt ihnen was sie sehen?", zischte Tarja. "Sicher. Sie bekommen ja sonst keine Frau dazu, freiwillig in ihr Büro zu kommen ...", wisperte sie dann noch.  
  
Snape hob seine Augenbrauen. "Hatten wir dieses Gespräch nicht schon gestern?", zischte er.  
  
Tarja sah Snape wieder an. "Ja. Und?" Tarja sah wieder zu Boden und verschränkte ihre Arme.  
  
"Wissen sie eigentlich schon, was sie nach der Schule machen werden?", durchbrach Snape nach einiger Zeit wieder die Stille.  
  
'Wie kommt der jetzt darauf?!?', fragte sich Tarja, sagte dann aber: "Nein. Irgendetwas werde ich schon machen. Aber warum geht das sie was an?" Tarja sah auf und Snape erneut in seine Augen.  
  
"Sie haben Talent in Zaubertränke. Haben sie schon einmal überlegt, Alchemie zu studieren?" Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und beobachtete Tarja.  
  
"Ach nein. Auf einmal?", fragte Tarja zynisch. "Gestern waren sie noch anderer Meinung."  
  
"Sie haben Talent. Das sollten sie Nutzen.", sprach Snape unbeirrt, jedoch immer noch mit seiner gleichen kalten Stimme, weiter.  
  
"Ach ja? Das ist mir neu."  
  
"Ja. Sie wollen nur einfach nichts tun. Entweder das, oder sie sind einfach nur faul. Das ist mir bis jetzt noch ein Rätsel ...", wisperte Snape wieder. Er beobachtete es mit Genuss, wie Tarja wieder begann wütend zu werden.  
  
"Ach? Ich habe noch ein Rätsel für sie. Warum sagt man nicht du dummer Mann? Man sagt ja auch nicht: du tote Leiche!!! Da das also offensichtlich ist ...", meinte Tarja wütend und stand auf. "... kann ich ja gehen!"  
  
Tarja war mit einigen Schritten bei der Tür, ging hinaus und knallte diese zu, dass es in ganz Hogwarts hallte. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Tarja steckt ihren Kopf noch einmal herein.  
  
"Lassen sie mich raten: 10 PUNKTE ANZUG FÜR GRYFFINDOR!!!" Dann knallte sie die Tür wieder zu.  
  
"10 REICHEN NICHT, MISS. NOGARD!!! 30 PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR SIE!!!", schrie Snape noch nach. Es war jedoch zu späte. Tarja war schon weg.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück ...  
  
...Tarja kaute desinteressiert an ihrem Toast, als plötzlich McGonagall von dem Lehrertisch aufstand und auf den Gryffindor – Tisch zukam. Vor Tarja blieb sie stehen.  
  
Tarja schluckte und setzte sich auf.  
  
"Professor?", fragte sie mir vollem Mund.  
  
"Schlucken sie erst einmal hinunter. Dann muss ich mit ihnen reden.", sprach McGonagall.  
  
Tarja schluckte und goss sich dann noch ein wenig Kürbissaft nach. "Ja?", fragte sie, nichts Gutes ahnend.  
  
"Gerade hat Professor Snape mit mir geredet. Er hat ihnen in den letzten ZWEI Tagen 70 Punkte abgezogen. Und nicht nur das, er hat auch noch ihre Strafarbeit auf die nächste Woche ausgedehnt. Ich will nicht, dass mein Haus noch mehr Punkte verliert, also reißen sie sich in der Zukunft gefälligst etwas am Riemen!"  
  
"Aber ...", begann Tarja.  
  
McGonagall ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. "Nichts aber. Sie werden sich in der Zukunft etwas mehr zusammenreißen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
"Ja ...", knirschte Tarja wütend.  
  
McGonagall entfernte sich wieder. Tarja folgte ihr mit ihrem Blickt. Ihr Blick blieb bei Snape hängen. Er sah zu ihr. Tarja konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten.  
  
'Er ist so ... ARGHH!!!!', dachte sie sich und kaute weiter wütend an ihrem Brot.  
  
"Was ist denn los? Wegen Snape?", fragte Hermine.  
  
Tarja nickte. "Ja. Wegen dem, was ich euch erzählt habe."  
  
"Aber du kannst nichts dafür. Das solltest du McGonagall erzählen.", warf Harry ein.  
  
Tarja schüttelte jedoch nur stumm den Kopf. "Nein. Das muss ich mit Snape alleine austragen ..."  
  
Harry wollte wieder etwas einwerfen, als er plötzlich sah, wie Dumbledore sich erhob.  
  
"Ich habe eine Ankündigung.", sagte Dumbledore und sofort wurde es in dem Saal still. „In, ungefähr einem Monat, wird ein Maskenball stattfinden. Es werden Gäste eingeladen und der Ball wird hier in der großen Halle stattfinden. Ich bitte sie, eine Maske mitzubringen und sich möglich gut zu verkleiden. Sie werden natürlich noch Zeit haben, um in Hogsmade einzukaufen. Ich würde sie weiters jetzt alle bitten, in ihren Unterricht zu gehen." Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und das Gemurmel in der Halle ging los.  
  
"Cool! Ein Maskenball!", sagte Tarja und lächelte.  
  
"Na ich weiß nicht ...", murmelte Harry.  
  
"Was denn?", hackte Tarja nach.  
  
"Na ja ... Ich kann nicht besonders gut tanzen ..."  
  
"Ach, das wird dann schon. Spätestens, wenn du tanzt, geht das von selbst!", versuchte sie Harry wieder aufzumuntern.  
  
"Jetzt sollten wir aber zum Unterricht!", unterbrach Hermine das Gespräch.  
  
Die drei nickten und zehn Minuten später saßen sie schon im Gewächshaus.

* * *

Und, wie war der Part? Sagt es mir bitte, ja? Ich bin dür alles offen! egal ob Tomaten oder Kekse. Obwohl mir natürlich Kekse lieber wären, aber ihr könnt selbst wählen.  
  
Cu,

Sasuke007


	3. Part 3

Hier ist wieder einmal ein neuee Part. Hoffe, dass er euch gefällt!  
  
Cu,

Sasuke007

* * *

**Part 3**  
  
Tarja stand missmutig von dem Sessel in der Gryffindor - Halle auf.  
  
„Musst du schon weg?", fragte Harry, der hinter ihr saß.  
  
Tarja drehte sich zu ihm. „Ja. Leider. Ich bin echt gespannt, was Snape wieder mit mir vorhat. Immerhin ist das jetzt schon der 4. Tag ... die letzten Tage musste ich immer nur entweder seinen Kerker putzen oder sonst irgendetwas erledigen ..."Sie seufzte.  
  
„Hast du deine Aufgabe schon gemacht? Sonst könntest du Snape ja sagen ...", begann Ron.  
  
„Das habe ich schon gestern probiert. Das nimmt er mir nicht ab ...", unterbrach Tarja ihn. „Es gibt wohl kein Entkommen. Ich muss zu ihm ..."  
  
Tarja drehte sich zur Tür, verabschiedete sich noch einmal und ging dann.  
  
‚Warum habe ich nur so eine große Klappe?', fragte sich Tarja, während sie durch das Portaitloch kroch.  
  
Tarja war gerade hinter dem Portrait der fetten Dame hervorgekommen, als sie plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß.  
  
„Verzeihung ...", murmelte Tarja und wollte gerade weitergehen, als sie plötzlich sah wer es war, mit dem sie zusammengestoßen war.  
  
„Professor?", fragte sie verwundert. Es war Snape. „Habe ich denn heute kein Nachsitzen?"Tarjas Augen begannen voll Vorfreude zu leuchten.  
  
„Freuen sie sich besser nicht zu früh. Sie werden mich begleiten und mir helfen, einige Kräuter für meinen Unterricht zu finden.", zerstörte Snape mit seiner kalten Stimme Tarjas Hoffnungen.  
  
„Nur weil ihnen ihre Kräuter ausgehen, muss ich es wieder ausbaden ...", wisperte Tarja sehr leise, wie sie fand. Eigentlich dürfte Snape es nicht gehört haben, daher war Tarja umso überraschter, als er ihr leise in ihr Ohr wisperte:  
  
„Wollen sie sich noch eine Woche nachsitzen einhandeln? Ich hätte nichts dagegen ..."  
  
Tarja schluckte und murmelte dann: „Ich komme ja schon ..."  
  
Tarja folgte Snape in einigem Abstand.  
  
‚Wohin wir wohl gehen ... wo gibt es denn die Kräuter, die er braucht?' Sie sah zu Snape, der die Ländereien von Hogwarts ansteuerte.  
  
Einige Sterine schienen hell am Firmament. Tarja hob ihren Blick zu dem Mond. Es war Vollmond. Der Mond schien hell und erhellte selbst jenen Wanderern ohne Licht den Weg. Tarja schloss für kurze Zeit ihre Augen und genoss den Wind.  
  
„Auf was warten sie? Besseres Wetter?", riss Snapes Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
Tarja drehte sich schnell um und sah zu Snape. Er sah wirklich gut aus im Mondlicht. In seiner schwarzen Robe, dem schwarzen Hemd, der schwarzen engen Hose ... ABER WAS DENKE ICH DA EIGENTLICH???, rief Tarja sich wieder zur Besinnung.  
  
Sie merkte, dass Snape sie immer noch ansah. Offenbar wartete er auf eine Antwort.  
  
„Ähm ... wollten wir nicht gehen?", fragte Tarja in die Finsterniss.  
  
„Sie stehen noch immer da, wie ein Ölgötze!", sprach Snape wieder kalt und drehte sich um. Tarja machte, dass sie ihm nachkam.  
  
Sie gingen durch die Ländereien. Die Landschaft begann sich langsam zu ändern. Der Boden wurde härter und die Büsche an der Seite des Weges wurden immer größer. Schließlich bemerkte Tarja, dass auf dem Boden einige Nadeln und auch Blätter lagen. Neben, vor und hinter Tarja waren überall Bäume.  
  
Sie blieb stehen. „W ... wo sind wir?", fragte sie skeptisch. Eigentlich wusste sie die Antwort schon längst, aber sie wollte diese einfach nicht wahr haben.  
  
„Im verbotenen Wald. Was haben sie gedacht?", zischte Snape, der dicht neben Tarja stehen blieb.  
  
Tarja wich ein kleines Stück zurück. Sie wollte Snape beim besten Willen nicht ZU nahe kommen. Jedoch war der Waldweg so eng, dass ihr nichts anderes übrigblieb.  
  
„A ... aber der verbotene Wald ist doch ... verboten?"‚DAS war jetzt wieder logisch, Tarja.', schallt sich Tarja selbst. ‚Deswegen heißt der Wald ja auch verbotener Wald ...'  
  
„Haben sie etwa Angst?"Tarja bildete sich ein, ein Lächeln auf Snapes Lippen zu sehen, als er diesen Satz sagte.  
  
„Nein. Sie?", fuhr Tarja zurück.  
  
„Gut. Sie müssen wissen ...", begann Snape wieder und beugte sich zu Tarja. Schließlich wisperte er in ihr Ohr: „... die Tiere die hier leben, können Angst riechen ..."  
  
Tarja bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte. Schließlich wisperte sie zurück: „Ich hoffe, sie haben ein gutes Deo ..."und lächelte.  
  
„Kommen sie.", sagte Snape wieder und deutete Tarja auf eine Lichtung zu gehen. „Dort werden wir die Kräuter finden, die wir brauchen."  
  
Tarja lächelte innerlich über diesen kleinen Sieg, dann folgte sie Snape, der schon auf der Lichtung war. Sie wollte hier nicht unbedingt alleine sein. Wobei sie sich fragte, was schlimmer war. Einem wilden Tier in die Klauen zu fallen, oder noch länger nahe bei Snape zu sein ...  
  
Schnell verdrängte Tarja den Gedanken und machte sich daran, es Snape gleichzutun und einige Kräuter abzuschneiden. Tarja setzte sich neben ihn. Sie wusste, welche Kräuter sie brauchte. Snape hatte es ihr zwar nicht gesagt, aber sie hatte einen Blick auf seine Liste erspähen können.  
  
Gerade hatte Tarja die ersten Kräuter abgeschnitten, als sie plötzlich ein Rascheln hörte.  
  
‚SEHR einfallsreich, Herr Professor. Als ob ich vor so etwas Angst hätte ...', dachte sich Tarja und grinste. Jedoch nicht mehr lange. Sie hörte einen tiefen, rasselnden Atem. Langsam drehte sie sich um.  
  
Es war, als wäre die Nacht lebendig geworden. Hinter ihnen stand ein Drache, dessen Schuppen Gold schimmerten. Und er war groß, ungheuer _gro_, ein Gigant aus lebender Schwärze und Klauen und gewaltigen, hornigen Stacheln und Panzerblättern.  
  
Snape stand auf und hob seinen Zauberstab. Tarja jedoch schrie leise auf und taumelte wie unter einem Hieb zurück, als das Wesen näher kam; eine gewaltige Woge aus schwarz, gold und gestaltgewordener Wildheit, die sich wie eine Lawine auf sie und Snape zubewegte und sie zu verschlingen drohte.  
  
Angst, panische Angst stieg in Tarja hoch und wischte jedes vernünftige Denken beiseite. Der Drache knurrte. Sein gewaltiger Schädel pendelte wie der Kopf einer angreifenden Schlange hin und her und der Blick seiner Augen richtete sich abwechselnd auf sie und Snape.  
  
Er spürte die Angst, die sowohl von Tarja, als auch von Snape ausging und er spürte auch den Zauber, den Snape jederzeit imstande war, auf ihn loszulassen. Der Drache reagierte darauf, wie sie es seit Urzeiten taten: mit Zorn und Wildheit.  
  
Der Drache Zischte laut und öffnete danach seinen gewaltigen Rachen. Damit eröffnete er den Blick auf handlange, furchtbare Reißzähne.  
  
‚Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viele Menschen er schon getötet hat ...' dachte sich Tarja und schluckte, um den Kloß in ihrem Hals wegzubekommen.  
  
In diesem Moment ließ Snape einen Zauber auf den Drachen los. Der Drache drehte sich kurz weg, schien jedoch im großen und ganzen nicht besonders davon beeindruckt zu sein. Er blickte wieder zu Snape und funkelte in böse an. Danach öffnete er wieder sein Maul und biss Snape in den Arm.  
  
Wäre Snape nicht zurückgewichen, wäre warscheinlich mehr ab gewesen, als die linke Seite seines Hemdes. Tarja konnte zum ersten Mal auf seinen Unterarm sehen und erkannte dort das dunkle Mal.  
  
‚A ... aber ... soll das etwa heißen, dass er ...', weiter konnte Tarja jedoch nicht denken. In diesem Moment kam der Drache wieder auf sie zu.  
  
Snape lag noch immer etwas benommen am Boden, während Tarja fierberhaft überlegte, was sie tun könnte. Plötzlich fielen ihr die Worte ihrer Großmutter wieder ein:  
  
_Wenn du einem Drachen gegenüberstehst, Kind ..., _hatte ihre Großmutter ihr gesagt. _Dann darfst du keine Angst haben. Nur wenn du dich selbst und vor allem deine Angst besiegst, wird er dir dienen! Denke immer daran!!!  
  
_Tarja richtete sich zitternd auf. Ihre Gedanken und Gefühle waren in Aufruhr, aber sie kämpfte dagegen an, drängte die Furcht zurück und zwang sich zur Ruhe.  
  
‚Ich muss nur daran denken, was meine Vorfahren gemacht haben. Ich schaffe es!', dachte sich Tarja.  
  
Langsam schaffte es Tarja, ihre Angst niederzukämpfen, und sie vertrieb ihre Furcht und ihr Entsetzten, die aus ihrer eigenen Seele emporstiegen und versuchten, von ihren Gedanken Besitz zu ergreifen.  
  
Vorsichtig stand Tarja auf.  
  
„Drehen sie jetzt vollkommen durch, Miss. Nogard? DAS IST EIN RIEßIGES UNTIER, DAS IMSTANDTE IST, SIE ZU TÖTEN!!!", schrie Snape, Tarja hörte jedoch nicht auf ihn.  
  
Ihr Blick hing wie gebannt auf den faustgroßen, dunklen Augen des Drachens. Sie fühlte seine Wildheit, den uralten, stets bereiteten Zorn, der sich über Tausende von Jahren in seinem Inneren aufgestaut hatte.  
  
Ihre Großmutter hatte es ihr einst erklärt, aber Tarja verstand es erst jetzt:  
  
Der Drache war nicht böse. Die Wildheit und die Mordlust, die man ihm nachsagte, waren nicht seine eigenen Gefühle, sondern nur ein Spiegelbild dessen, was ihm begegnete. Und Tarja wusste jetzt auch, was ihre Großmutter damit gemeint hatte, sie müsste sich selbst besiegen, denn genau wie sie blickte der Drache nich nur in Tarjas Augen, sondern forschte tiefer. Er erforschte die verborgendsten Winkel ihrer Seesel und suchte, tastete nach der dunklen Seite ihre Ichs und lauschte auf das, was ihm ihre Erinnerungen und Gefühle, ihre Sehnsüchte und Wünsche erzählten.  
  
Schließlich hatte der Drache seine Musterung beendet. Sein rießiger, horngehörnter Schädel senkte sich herab, bis seine Augen auf einer Höhe mit Tarjas Augen waren.  
  
Was Tarja sah war ... Alter. Sie sah in Augen, an denen die Jahrhunderte vorbeigezogen waren wie Sekunden, die Dinge gesehen hatten, die kein Mensch sich auch nur ausmalen konnte, und in denen ein Sehnen und der Schmerz über Verlust geschrieben stand, den Tarja nicht einmal zu ahnen imstande war.  
  
Der Drache war alt.  
  
Langsam hob Tarja ihre Hand und berührte sein Maul. Seine Haut war rissig, kalt und hart wie Stahl, und Tarja fühlte, wie das gigantische Wesen unter ihrer Berührung erschauderte, obwohl er es kaum spüren durfte.  
  
„_Geh_!", wisperte Tarja in einer Sprache, die nicht ihre eigentliche Muttersprache war. Aber sie wusste, dass sie in PARSEL sprach. „_Geh. Wir wollen dir nichts böses. Geh. Geh wieder zurück in den Wald, aus dem du gekommen bist. Geh. Geh und lebe dein weiteres Leben in Frieden _..."  
  
Der Drache sah Tarja noch lange in ihre Augen. Dann erhob er sich, breitete seine mächtigen Schwingen aus und war verschwunden.  
  
Tarja sah ihm noch einige Zeit nach, bevor sie sich dann schließlich wieder zu Snape umdrehte. Sie atmete schwer. Das Verfahren hat viel von ihrer Kraft gekostet.  
  
„W ... woher ... was haben sie ...", stotterte Snape. Dann besonn er sich wieder und stand auf. „Ich denke, dass sie ihre Strafarbeit für heute abgestanden haben. Sie ..."  
  
„Ach nein. WIE ÜBERAUS FREUNDLICH!!!", schrie Tarja. „NUR ZU IHRER INFORMATION: WIR WÄREN GERADE BEINAHE VON EINEM DRACHEN GETÖTET WORDEN, WENN ICH NICHT ..."Das war jedoch zuviel für sie.  
  
Tarja spürte, wie die Kraft aus ihren Beinen wich und diese drohten nachzugeben. Tarja klammerte sich noch einmal an einem Ast fest, dann spürte sie jedoch wie sie fiel ... Snape fing sie auf.  
  
„Wir sollten in die Krankenstation, bevor sie mir vollkommen zusammenklappen ...", wisperte Snape in Tarjas Ohr und hob sie auf.  
  
Tarja wollte sich wehren, sie konnte wirklich gut darauf verzichten, dass Snape sie bis in den Krankenflügel trug. Ihr felhte jedoch die Kraft dazu. Snape trug sie durch den verbotenen Wald bis in die Krankenstation.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit schloss Tarja ihre Augen. Snape hob einen Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht ...  
  
Als Tarja morgens aufwachte, befand sie sich in einem fremden Bett, nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet und mit einem Verband um ihre linke Schulter. Sie blickte sich um und merkte, dass sie sich im Krankenflügel der Schule befand. Es war früher morgen und Tarja bemerkte keinerlei Schmerzen oder Müdigkeit mehr.  
  
Langsam nahm die gestrige Nacht Gestalt an. Außerdem fiel ihr auch auf, dass sie sich in Snapes Armen sehr wohlgefühlt hatte. Nein, verdammt was dachte sie da? Ein Lehrer war er ... und ein Arsch noch dazu!!!  
  
Ein Klopfen riss Tarja aus ihren Gedanken. Tarja rief: „Herein!", zog sich die Decke über den Körper, setzte sich auf ... und hielt den Atem an. Snape stand in der Türe.  
  
„Wa ... was ... was wollen sie von mir?", stammelte Tarja völlig perplex.  
  
„Nachsehen wie es ihnen geht."  
  
„Eigentlich darf ich keinen Besuch haben ..."Tarja stammelte immer noch wirres Zeug.  
  
„Darf ich mich setzten?"  
  
„Ja ..."  
  
Eine Weile sahen sie sich schweigend an.  
  
„Es tut mir nicht Leid, falls sie das von mir hören wollten!"Snape sprach mit einer ruhigen Stimme und seine nachtschwarzen Augen verschlagen Tarja förmlich.  
  
Vor Schreck lies Tarja fast ihre Decke fallen, als sie diesem Blick begegnete. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass nur diese Bettdecke ihr Schutz gebot vor diesem Blick, der scheinbar durch alles hindurch sehen konnte.  
  
„Ich habe ihnen nichts vorgeworfen ... ich meine ... ich hätte nicht ..."  
  
„Sag einfach nichts."Er lächelte. Ein wirkliches, ehrliches, freundliches Lächeln.  
  
Tarja wusste nicht recht, was sie tun oder sagen sollte. Sie beantwortete das Lächeln mit ihrem eigenen und schaute ihn einfach nur an, den dunklen Augen verfallen.  
  
Sie wollte irgendetwas sagen, so etwas wie: „Ist dir die Fresse eingefroren?", aber sie war nicht eines Wortes fähig.  
  
Tarja machte den Mund auf und setzte zu seiner Bemerkung an, doch Snape fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger sanft über die Lippen.  
  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du nichts sagen sollst."  
  
Tarja rutschte die Decke herunter, so sehr war sie in Trance. Snape legte die Hände um ihre Hüften und zog sie ein Stück näher zu sich. Sein Gesicht war dem ihren so Nahe, dass sie seinem Atem spüren konnte. Mit klopfendem Herzen schloss Tarja ihre Augen.

* * *

Und wie war der Part? Hat er euch gefallen? Reviewt mir bitte! Danke!  
  
Bye, Sasuke007


	4. Part 4

DANKE FÜR ALLE REVEIWS!!! gaaanz dick knuddel   
  
An:  
  
**Sunshine**: Es kann schon sein, dass es etwas zu schnell geht, aber ich hab mir gedacht, dass das mit Harry oder Ron erst etwas später dazu kommt. Dann wird das Ganze komplizierter . Ich würde mich aber trotzdem freuen, wenn du weiterlesen würdest.  
  
**cardie**: Ach das geht ganz einfach. Einfach üben. . Warn Witz ... Aber jetzt geht es immerhin weiter. Hoffentlich ließt du ber trotzdem noch weiter.  
  
**Drachenkind**: Wie du sieht, habe ich schon weitergemacht. Danke für den Keks und das Bonbon.   
  
Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim weiterlesen, Sasuke007

* * *

**Part 4  
**  
Kurz bevor sich Snape und Tarjas Lippen berührten, klopfte es an der Tür und Tarja erwachte aus ihrer Trance. Sie quietschte einem Eidhörnchen gleich und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn.  
  
Snape hatte etwas unverständliches gemurmelt, hatte sich von Tarja abgewandt und blickte mit starrer Miene zur Tür, während Tarja versuchte ihr flammendes Gesicht zu verbergen.  
  
Herein kam ...  
  
„Hallo Tarja! Ich wollte nur fragen, wie es dir ... Professor?", sprach Harry, als er eintrat und runzelte seine Stirn.  
  
„Potter.", zischte Snape und drehte sich wieder zu Tarja. „Sie werden trotz allem die nächste Woche noch Nachsitzen. Ich erwarte sie also Morgen wieder um 20.00."Damit drehte er sich um und schwebte aus dem Krankenflügel.  
  
„Ähm ... Tarja?", fragte Harry und drehte sich verwirrt zu Tarja.  
  
Tarjas Gesicht war noch immer rot, wie ein Hummer, den man gerade ins kochende Wasser geworfen hatte, und schluckte um zu verarbeiten, dass Snape sie gerade versucht hatte zu küssen. Und das er es fast geschafft hatte ... Tarja schluckte.  
  
„Hallo? Erde an Tarja!!!", sprach Harry und berührte Tarja leicht an ihrer Schulter.  
  
Tarja quitschte wieder und setzte sich blitzschnell auf. Dabei rutschte ihre Decke, wieder, hinunter.  
  
„Ähm ... ich ... ich ... Harry?", stammelte Tarja.  
  
Harry sah auf und Tarja ins Gesicht, danach begann er zu grinsen. Tarja wiederum runzelte ihre Stirn.  
  
‚Warum grinst er so?', fragte sie sich und sah danach an sich hinunter, an die Stelle, an die zuvor Harry geblickte hatte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie nur noch ihre Unterwäsche trug. Tarjas BH war auch ein kleines Stück verrutscht.  
  
Tarja begann nervös zu lachen und zog sich wieder (wieder mal hochrot) ihre Decke bis zum Hals.  
  
„Ähm ... Was gibt's Harry?", fragte sie und lächelte nervös.  
  
Harry setzte sich neben Tarja aufs Bett. „Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es dir geht."  
  
„Schon wieder besser. Danke ..."  
  
Einige Zeit verging in der sich Harry und Tarja anschweigen.  
  
„Ähm ...", durchbrach Tarja das Schweigen und klemmte sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. „ ... und wo sind Hermine und Ron?"  
  
„Ron muss bei Flich nachsitzen und Hermine ist in der Bücherei."  
  
Tarja nickte und sah wieder betreten auf den Boden. Erneutes Schweigen folgte. Aber nur bis die hintere Tür erneut aufging und Madam Pomfrey eintrat.  
  
„Ah. Du bist schon wieder wach, Tarja. Sehr gut. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie und trat an Tarjas Bett. Danach nahm sie ihren linken Arm und nahm ihn aus der Schlinge.  
  
„Mir geht es schon besser.", sagte Tarja und lächelte.  
  
„Gut. Soweit ich sehe, kannst du dich gleich anziehen und gleich wieder in deinen Unterricht gehen."  
  
„Danke!", sprach Tarja erneut und lächelte.  
  
„Gut. Kann ich gleich hier auf Tarja warten?", fragte Harry, Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Diese nickte. „Aber natürlich."Dann wandte sie sich an Tarja. „Du kannst dich gleich anziehen und dann kannst du eigentlich gehen ... Deine Sachen liegen hier hinter dir."  
  
Madam Pofrey nahm einige Sachen und reichte diese Tarja. „Hier."Dann entfernte sie sich.  
  
Tarja setzte sich wieder auf und sah zu Harry. Dieser runzelte seine Stirn. „Was den?", fragte er.  
  
„Sag bloß, du willst mir zushenen, wie ich mich umziehe ..."  
  
Harry begann zu grinsen. „Warum denn nicht?"  
  
„Ah ja ... Dann gehe ich eben ...", sagte Tarja und grinste wieder. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie nicht als ihre Unterwäsche trug. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Harry und lächelte nervös.  
  
„Ähm ... Vielleicht solltest doch du gehen ...", sprach sie.  
  
„Okay ..."Harry stand auf, seufzte und ging danach einige Schritte weg.  
  
Als Tarja sich angezogen hatte, ging sie zu Harry, der mit den Augen zur dem Fenster stand. Da in einer Woche die Weihnachtsferien begannen, lag sehr viel Schnee vor dem Fenster. Er glitzerte schön. Tarja lößte ihren Blick wieder von dem Schnee und sah zu Harry.  
  
„Harry?", fragte Tarja und legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Harry drehte sich um und lächelte in Tarjas Gesicht.  
  
„Können wir gehen?", fragte er und Tarja nickte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit standen Tarja und Harry schließlich vor dem Gryffindor- Turm. Tarja wollte der fetten Dame gerade das Passwort sagen, als Harry sie aufhielt.  
  
„Warte bitte.", sprach Harry und nahm Tarja am Handgelenk.  
  
Tarja drehte sich zu ihm um und fragte: „Was gibt es denn, Harry?"  
  
„Ähm ... Tarja ich ...", stammelte Harry, nahm sich dann jedoch ein Herz, atmete noch einmal tief durch und sah dann Tarja in die Augen. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du morgen mit mir zu dem Tanz gehen möchtest."  
  
Stille folgte.  
  
„Ähm ... ja ... gerne!", durchbrach Tarja das Schweigen und lächelte.  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Aber natürlich. Wir müssen uns nur noch ausmachen, wann wir uns treffen. Aber dazu haben wir ja noch Zeit. Ähm ... wie spät ist es?"  
  
Harry sah auf seine Uhr. „Fünf nach halb 11. Aber warum willst du das eigentlich wissen?"  
  
Tarja schluckte. „Wir müssen uns beeilen!!! WIR HABEN GLEICH UNTERRICHT!!!" Tarja packte Harry am Arm und drehte sich zu dem Gang, um zu gehen.  
  
„Ähm ... Tarja?"  
  
„Was ist? Harry, wir müssen uns beeilen!!!"  
  
„Tarja, heute ist Samstag.", sprach Harry wieder.  
  
„S ... Samstag? Aber ... Ich war doch am Donnerstag im verbotenen Wald ... das heißt, dass ich ... den ganzen Freitag verschlafen habe!!!", stammelte Tarja.  
  
Harry nickte. „Ich habe im Gryffindor- Schlafsaal deine Hausaufgaben von gestern."  
  
„Weißt du was, Harry? Du kannst einen so richtig aufmuntern ..."  
  
„Was stehen sie herum? Sie sollten schon längst in ihrem Saal sein!", zischte jemand, der hinter Tarja stand  
  
‚Nein. Nein. Bitte nicht der, den ich denke ...', dachte sich Tarja und drehte sich langsam um. Hinter ihr stand Snape. Tarja fiel wieder ein, dass er sie versucht hatte zu küssen und lief sofort rot an.  
  
‚Entweder ich bin schon paranoid (Anmerkung: Fragt mich nicht, wie man das schreibt!!!) oder ich habe Recht ...', dachte Harry und sah von Tarja, die auf den Boden sah, zu Snape, der Tarja ansah.  
  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", zischte Snape wieder.  
  
„Und warum?", fragte Harry genervt, während Tarja noch immer benommen neben Harry stand und kein Wort herausbrachte.  
  
„Wegen rumstehens.", zischte Snape und rauschte an den beiden vorbei.  
  
Selbst als Snape schon weg war, stand Tarja noch immer, wie aus Stein, da und sah starr auf den Boden. Nach einiger Zeit, gingen die beiden jedoch in die Gryffindor- Halle.  
  
Am Abend um 20.00 ...  
  
... Tarja ging an diesem Abend mit gemischten Gefühlen zu ihrer Strafarbeit. Als sie schließlich an Snapes Kerker angelangt war, klopfte sie nicht erst, sondern öffnete einfach die Tür.  
  
„Ihre Manieren lassen zu wünschen übrig."Tönte es aus einer dunklen Ecke des Kerkers.  
  
„Na und? Ihre doch auch. Sie haben versucht mich zu küssen."  
  
„In gewissem Sinne schon. Bilden sie sich nicht allzu viel darauf ein. Ich wollte meine Macht über sie testen. Und sie sind mir jetzt schon verfallen."Er lachte leise.  
  
Tarja begann nun wieder wütend zu werden. „Vollidiot... ich war...einfach nur zu schwach um mich dagegen zu wehren...", wisperte sie.  
  
„Sicher?"  
  
„Ja..."  
  
„Eine weitere Kostprobe gefällig?"  
  
Tarja schluckte unwillkürlich. „Nein!"  
  
„Wieso nicht?"Er trat aus der dunklen Ecke. „Haben sie etwa Angst vor mir?"  
  
„Wieso tun sie das?"  
  
„Weil es mir Vergnügen bereitet. Und jetzt Miss Nogard, können sie wieder anfangen den Kerker zu wischen. Und zwar schnell!"  
  
Fluchend wandte sich Tarja von ihm ab und begann, den Kerker wieder zu wischen.  
  
Als sie fertig war, deutete Snape ihr wieder auf den ledernen Sessel und Tarja setzte sich.  
  
'Na Toll. Was will er jetzt wieder von mir ...', dachte sie und sah ihrem Schicksal entgegen.

* * *

So. das war wieder einmal ein Part. Hoffe, dass er euch gefallen hat! REVIEWT MIR BITTE WIEDER!!! Übrigens: Nach dem nächsten Part könnte es sein, dass ich die Altersbeschränkung auf 16 erhöhe ... ihr könnt euch also schon einmal freuen . 


	5. Part 5

Hi! Danke für alle Reviews!!!

Ich weiß, dass der Part etwas änger gedauert hatte, aber hier ist er!!  
  
An:  
  
**Shoona:** Danke! so aufbauende Worte kann ich immer brauchen! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du weiterhin meine FF ließt und mir Reviews schreibst. Danke!  
  
Aber jetzt viel Spaß bei dem Part!!!  
  
Cu, Sasuke007

* * *

**Part 5  
**  
Tarja saß auf ihrem Sessel und blickte genervt auf den Boden. „Was wollen sie von mir?", fragte sie.  
  
Snape lehnte an der Lehne seines Sessels und hatte seine Arme verschränkt; er sah Tarja durch seine schwarzen Augen an.  
  
Tarja bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie in Snapes Augen sah. Sie musste wieder an den beinahe Kuss von gestern und das es ihr gefallen hatte. Tarja schüttelte ihren Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verdrängen.  
  
„Was ...", begann Tarja erneut, Snape ließ sie jedoch nicht weiter sprechen.  
  
„Wie konnten sie das damals mit dem Drachen machen?", unterbrach Snape sie.  
  
„Drache ...? Welcher Drache?", fragte Tarja verwirrt.  
  
„Stellen sie sich nicht dümmer als sie sind ..."  
  
„Sie meinen, nicht dümmer als sie? Nun ja ... obwohl das schwierig werden könnte ...", wisperte Tarja.  
  
Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Sie wissen genau, was ich meine. Den Drachen im verbotenen Wald, den sie gezähmt haben!", sprach er.  
  
„Ich habe den Drachen doch nicht gezähmt! Ich habe ihn nur daran gehindert, ihnen ..."Tarja brach ab. „Ach vergessen sie es."  
  
„Trotzdem. Wie hatten sie das geschafft?"  
  
‚Gut, wenn er es unbedingt wissen will ...', dachte sich Tarja und richtete sich auf. Sie schob ihr T- Shirt nach oben und deutete auf den Drachen, der auf ihrem Bauch eintatowiert war.  
  
„Sehen sie diesen Drachen? Das ist ein Zeichen meines Familienclans. Meine ganze Familie war Drachenzähmer. Es liegt in meiner Familie, auf Drachen zu reiten und ...", sagte Tarja.  
  
Snape wandte seinen Blick ab und schirmte sich mit seiner rechten Hand seinen Blick ab. „Bitte, Miss. Nogard. Ziehen sie sich etwas an!", zischte er.  
  
Tarja fiel auf, dass sie ihr T- Shirt vielleicht etwas zu weit nach oben gezogen hatte. So zog sie ihr Shirt wieder nach unten und sah Snape wieder an.  
  
‚Bilde ich mir das ein, oder ist er rot geworden?' Tarja verdrängte den Gedanken wieder und bemerkte, dass die Uhr zwölf schlug. Sie stand auf.  
  
„Es ist zwölf Uhr. Kann ich gehen?", fragte sie.  
  
„Gehen sie ...", knurrte Snape und deutete mit einem verächtlichen Wink auf die Tür.  
  
Tarja stand auf und ging.  
  
Am nächsten Abend ...  
  
... Tarja stand vor dem Spiegel und sah sich noch einmal ihr Kleid an.  
  
Sie trug ein bodenlanges und hautenges, dunkelblaues Kleid, auf dessen rechte Seite ein roter Drache trohnte. Auf der rechten Seite ihres Spiegels lag eine kleine Schatulle; sie öffnete diese. Tarja nahm eine goldene Drachenkette heraus und hängte sie sich um ihren Hals.  
  
‚Irgendetwas stimmt noch nicht ...', dachte sich Tarja und lächelte dann.  
  
Sie öffnete ihre Haare. Lange, schwarze Haare fielen Tarja auf ihre Schultern. Tarja nahm noch einmal die Bürst und kämmte sich das Haar.  
  
„Perfekt ...", sagte Tarja sich und lächelte erneut.  
  
Danach sah sie sich noch einmal im Spiegel an, dann ging sie. Bevor sie jedoch aus dem Bad ging, schappte sie sich noch ihre Maske.  
  
Die Maske war schwarz und war mit einigen hellen Steinen besetzt, die an Edelsteine erinnerten. Tarja sah sich noch einmal ihre Maske an, dann legte sie sich um.  
  
Vor dem Schlafsaal der Mädchen – Schlafsaal stand Harry und ging auf und ab.  
  
Er trug einen dunklen Anzug und eine braune Maske. Tarja hätte ihn kaum erkannt, aber niemand in Hogwarts hatte solche Haare wie er. Tarja ging die Stufen hinunter und Harry sah auf.  
  
„Tarja?", fragte er verwundert und trat auf Tarja zu.  
  
Inzwischen war Tarja die Stufen hinuntergekommen. „Ja. Ich bin's, Harry.", sprach sie.  
  
„Du ... siehst gut aus ...", stammelte Harry.  
  
Tarja lächelte mild und klemmte sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. „Ähm ... wo sind denn Hermine und Ron?", fragte sie.  
  
„Die sind schon in der großen Halle.", sagte Harry.  
  
„Ah ja ... sind die beiden gemeinsam zu dem Tanz gegangen oder ..."  
  
Harry nickte. Schweigen folgte.  
  
„Ähm ... wollen wir gehen?", durchbrach Tarja wieder die Stille.  
  
Harry nickte. Beide gingen, wortlos, in die große Halle.  
  
Die große Halle war wunderschön geschmückt. An der Decke war der Mond besonders groß und schön. Viele Sterne strahlten und keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. Tarja und Harry traten ein. Die Musik hatte schon längst zu spielen begonnen.  
  
Tarja suchte die Tanzfläche ab. 'Irgendwo muss doch Snape sein. Irgendwo muss er doch tanzen!!!', dachte sich Tarja. Ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie die große Halle nach ihm absuchte. Sie schallt sich selbst einen Vollidioten, sah sich jedoch weiter um.  
  
Tarja glaubte, Hermine und Ron zu sehen, die auf der Tanzfläche tanzten. Tarja lächelte innerlich und drehte sich zu Harry, der sie noch immer ansah.  
  
"Was ist denn?", fragte Tarja verwundert.  
  
"Du siehst wirklich gut aus ...", murmelte er und begann danach zu grinsen. "Wollen wir tanzen?"  
  
Tarja nickte verwundert und sie begaben sich auf die Tanzfläche. Harry legte Tarja seine Hand auf die Hüfte und Tarja lächelte. So begannen sie ihren ersten Tanz ...  
  
Snape saß am Lehrertisch und beobachtete Harrys klägliche Tanzversuche mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. Ihm war längst aufgefallen, dass unter der schwarzen Maske Tarja, und unter der braunen Maske Harry steckte. Auch die anderen Schüler hatte er schon identifiziert.  
  
'Potter hat wirklich keine Ahnung, wie man Frauen beeindruckt; und es ist offensichtlich, dass er sie beeindrucken will ...', dachte Snape und verschränkte seine Arme.  
  
Tarja bemühte sich, mit Harry Schritt zu halten. Sie sah konzentriert auf ihre Füße, obwohl sie wusste, dass sich das beim tanzen nicht gehört. Tarja sah nach einiger Zeit wieder auf und Harry ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte gequält.  
  
Tarja unterdrückte einen erneuten Schmerzensschrei, als Harry ihr, sicher schon zum 10. Mal, auf die Füße trat. Tapfer tanzte sie jedoch weiter.  
  
'Miss Nogard sieht ziemlich genervt aus ...', dachte sich Snape, der die beiden noch immer beobachtete. 'Ow. Jetzt ist er ihr schon wieder auf die Füße getreten ...'  
  
Snape schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
  
'Selbst Weasley gleitet wie ein junger Gott über die Tanzfläche. Ah, jetzt ist das Lied zu Ende ...', dachte er sich wieder und erhob sich. 'Jetzt werde ich Potter zeigen, wie man mit einer Dame zu tanzen hat ...'  
  
Snape schritt langsam auf das ungleiche Duo zu.  
  
Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, da schnitt Snape ihm das Wort ab: "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"  
  
Tarja bekam unter ihrem Kleid eine Gänsehaut und drehte sich langsam um. Hinter ihr stand ein Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug. Er trug eine Maske, die er Tarja unmöglich machte, ihn zu erkennen. Jedoch war sie von seiner Stimme hingerissen.  
  
"Sehr gerne ...", hauchte Tarja und nahm die Hand, die ihr Snape anbot. Zurück ließ sie einen verdutzen Harry.  
  
Der nächste Tanz begann. Der Mann legte Tarja seine Hand um die Hüfte und sie merkte, wie sich erneut eine Gänsehaut bildete, dort, wo er sie berührte.  
  
Snape nahm Tarjas andere Hand und schmiegte sich an sie. Tarja bekam eine erneute Gänsehaut und ein Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, dass sie eigentlich nur bei einem bekam: Snape. Tarja verdrängte den Gedanken. Sie wollte jetzt wirklich nicht an Snape denken. So wiegte sie sich mit im Takt der Musik.  
  
So verging der erste Tanz. Dieser war wirklich eine Erholung für Tarjas Füße. Der Mann, wer auch immer er sein mochte, war ein begnadeter Tänzer; die beiden schwebten fast nur so über dem Boden.  
  
Der zweite Tanz begann – der Takt änderte sich und wurde sehr viel langsamer. Snape lößte seine Hand von Tarjas und legte diese danach auf ihre Hüfte. Er zog sie näher zu sich. Er konnte ihren Körper spüren, ihren Duft riechen ... Snape öffnete seine Augen wieder, als er bemerkte, dass Tarja ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn nun näher zu sich zog.  
  
Tarja sah auf und in die Augen des Mannes; sie bewunderte seine tiefschwarzen Augen. 'Ich kenne niemanden mit so schwarzen Augen, wie dieser Mann sie hat ...', dachte sie sich, vergaß jedoch bald ihren Gedanken, denn der Mann erwiderte ihren Blick.  
  
Tarja war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sie schmiegte sich näher an ihn.  
  
Snape musste schlucken, um seine aufsteigende Lust zu bekämpfen. Er schloss seine Arme fester um Tarja und spürte den starken Griff von ihr, der ihn näher zu ihr zog.  
  
Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast, als plötzlich die Musik aufhörte zu spielen. Snapes Stimme riss Tarja zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
  
"Ich danke ihnen für diesen Tanz ...", flüsterte er Tarja in ihr Ohr, verbeugte sich danach und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand. Als er den Kuss beendet hatte, drehte er sich um und rauschte von Tarja weg.  
  
'W ... was war das denn eben? Er erinnert mich an Snape ...', dachte sich Tarja und blinzelte verwirrt. "Ich brauche frische Luft. Ich fange schon an, zu fantasieren ..."  
  
Tarja drehte sich um und ging auf den Balkon hinaus, wo jedoch niemand war, außer sie. Tarja ging zu dem Gelände und lehnte sich dagegen. Stumm blickte sie in die schwarze Nacht.  
  
Snape hatte wohl bemerkt, dass Tarja hinaus auf den Balkon gegangen war. Er überlegte kurz, folgte ihr dann jedoch.  
  
Tarja bemerkte, dass jemand auf den Balkon getreten war, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Erst, als der JEMAND (namens SEVERUS SNAPE) neben ihr stand. Sie sah auf und erkannte den Mann von der Tanzfläche. Er sah stumm in die Nacht.  
  
Schließlich drehte er sich zu ihr und sagte: "Sie tanzen gut."  
  
"Wer sind sie?", fragte Tarja gerade heraus und sah ihm in die Augen. Erneut bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.  
  
"Warum wollen sie das wissen?", erwiederte er sofort. Tarja drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm. "Ich möchte das Gesicht des Mannes kennen, den ich vorher auf den Tanzfläche fast geküsst hatte!!!", sagte sie aufgebracht.  
  
"Darf ich sie korrigieren ...", wisperte er und kam Tarja näher.  
  
Snape strich Tarja eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, hob ihr Kinn an und presste seine Lippen danach auf ihre. Tarja war nicht fähig sich zu wehren. Sie schloss ihre Augen und gab sich dem Kuss des Mannes hin.  
  
"... den sie eben geküsst haben ...", wisperte er, als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten.  
  
Tarja schluckte. Sie musste sich erst wieder fassen, bevor sie weitersprach.  
  
"Jetzt möchte ich erst Recht wissen, wer sie sind ...", sprach sie und versuchte ihre Stimme stark klingen zu lassen. Der Mann lachte tief und dunklen und hob seine Hand, die er zu seiner Maske führte. Danach nahm er sie ab. Als Tarja sein Gesicht erblickte, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte nicht gefragt. Obwohl sie eigentlich während des ganzen Tanzes gehofft hatte, dass Snape es war, der unter der Maske steckte.  
  
Snape beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Kann ich sie alleine sprechen?"  
  
Tarja lächelte. "Hier sind wir doch alleine. Oder ist ihnen das nicht zu intim genug, Professor?", hauchte sie und lächelte in sein Gesicht.  
  
"Ich meinte unter vier Augen. Ich dachte da an ...", wisperte er.

* * *

So. Bald kommt der nächste Part. Bis dann, Sasuke007  
  
P.S.: Bitte Reviewt mir!!! Ich brauche was aufbauendes ... 


	6. Part 6

An:

**Fuuma-01:** Danke für den Keks und das Review! Ich kann aufbauende Wort immer brauchen ... mich plagt eh schon der Selbstzweifel, ob weitermachen oder nicht ...

Hier ist wieder einmal ein neuer Part. Jetzt werdet ihr erfahren, warum die Geschichte erst ab 16 freigegeben ist ... .  
  
Hoffe, dass euch der Part wieder gefällt, cu, Sasuke007

* * *

**Part 6  
**  
Tarja saß auf dem Balkon von Snape und sah starr in die Dunkelheit.  
  
‚Warum bin ich hier? Warum? Ich sollte jetzt eigentlich mit Harry auf der Tanzfläche sein und mit ihm tanzen ... und was mache ich? Sitze hier in dem Zimmer eines Lehrers ... und ... und mache was?', fragte sich Tarja und sah auf, als Snape wieder auf den Balkon kam, mit zwei Weingläsern und einer Flasche Wein in der Hand.  
  
Snape stellte diese stumm auf den Tisch vor Tarja und setzte sich danach auf einen Sessel, gegenüber von Tarja. Er nahm die Flasche und füllte die Gläser mit dem Wein; danach hob Snape das Glas auf. Tarja tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Stumm kippte sich Tarja den Wein hinunter. Als sie das Glas wieder absetzte, merkte sie, dass Snape sie ansah. Tarja schluckte, merkte die Röte in ihren Gesicht, die anstieg und sah stur auf ihre Schuhe, damit Snape ihre Röte nicht so direkt sehen konnte.  
  
Schließlich atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen – sie sah Snape ins Gesicht.  
  
„Warum haben sie das gemacht?", fragte Tarja, gerade heraus. Sie war über ihre eigene starke Stimme erstaunt.  
  
„Was gemacht?", fragte er kühl.  
  
Tarja sah auf und Snape in die Augen, die noch immer auf ihr ruhten. Sie sagte wieder: „Mich zweimal versucht zu küssen. Damals, im Krankenflügel und heute während des Tanzes! Außerdem haben sie mich vorhin auf dem Balkon geküsst. Ich möchte wissen, warum!"  
  
Snape lachte leise. „Immerhin hatten sie während des Tanzes mindestens soviel dazu beigetragen wie ich ..."Er nimmpte von seinem Wein.  
  
Tarja verdrehte ihre Augen und nahm wieder einen Schluck von dem Wein. Sie bemerkte schließlich, dass ihr Glas leer war, daher schenkte Snape ihr nach, ohne sie zu fragen. Tarja trank wieder stumm.  
  
„Selbst wenn ich dazu beigetragen habe ...", begann Tarja erneut, Snape unterbrach sie jedoch.  
  
„Dazu beigetragen? Ich bitte sie. Sie haben sich regelrecht an mich rangeschmissen ... unser Tanz war schon ziemlich innig und ..."Snape nahm erneut einen Schluck.  
  
„ICH mich an SIE rangeschmissen? Ich habe getanzt!!!", versuchte Tarja sich zu verteidigen.  
  
„Tanzen sie immer so?"  
  
„Wie SO?"  
  
„Nun ja ... ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass sie mit Potter so ... nennen wir es einmal ... innig getanzt hätten ..."  
  
Tarja sah wieder zu Boden. „M ... mit Harry ...", begann sie, schüttelte dann jedoch ihren Kopf. „Vergessen sie es ..."  
  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Tarja stumm. Er bemerkte, dass Tarjas Glas wieder leer war, daher schenkte er ihr nach. Es war jetzt schon Tarjas drittes Glas.  
  
„Warum haben sie mich geküsst?", hackte Tarja wieder beharrlich nach.  
  
Snape seufzte und stand auf.  
  
‚Was kommt jetzt?', fragte sich Tarja. Snape setzte sich neben sie.  
  
„Sie wollen es wirklich wissen, oder?", fragte er und sah Tarja lange an.  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Gut. Weil sie faszinierend sind ..."  
  
Tarja schluckte, nahm noch schnell einen Schluck Wein, und erwiederte vorsichtshalber nichts.  
  
Inzwischen konnte Tarja schon nicht mehr ihren ‚hervorragenden' Wortschatz deffinieren. Tarja machte einige seltsamen Bewegungen und hatte nach kurzer Zeit schon wieder ein neues Glas voll; ihr sechtes, denn Snape hatte scheinbar seinen halben Weinvorrat ausgegraben.  
  
(Kommentar: Ist Snape eigentlich ein Alki? In meinen FF's schon ... g Man lese meine anderen ... Gut. Das war jetzt Schleichverbung ...)  
  
„Nur weil ich faszinierend bin?", fragte Tarja wieder, nach einiger Zeit der Stille. „Aus keinem anderen Grund?"  
  
„Nein. Sonst wäre es zu einfach für mich ...", wisperte Snape.  
  
„Glauben sie, dass es für sie zu einfach wird?"  
  
„Ja. Ich habe schon einige Macht über dich. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich hier und jetzt flachlegen."Snape war schon zum DU übergegangen.  
  
Tarja sah ihn schmollend an. „Du willst nicht?", fragte sie, leicht enttäuscht. Ohne, dass sie es merkt, war nun auch sie in das DU übergegangen. Lag warscheinlich am Wein ...  
  
„So war das jetzt nicht gemeint."  
  
„Aber natürlich. Weißt du was du bist?", begann Tarja zu fauchen. „Du bist ein A ..."  
  
Ehe Tarja sich versah, hatte Snape sie gepackt, sie zu sich gezogen und sie stürmisch geküsst. Tarja schloss, wie Snape, ihre Augen und atmete tief ein.  
  
„Was wollten sie mir noch sagen, Miss. Nogard?", wisperte er in ihr Ohr.  
  
„Nichts. Gar nichts ...", flüsterte Tarja zurück. Stattdessen trank sie lieber ein weiteres Glas Wein.  
  
„Ich will raus ...", sagte Tarja wieder nach einiger Zeit. Wie gesagt, wusste sie nicht wirklich mehr, was sie eigentlich sagte, sie sagte es einfach.  
  
„Wir sind hier herausen an der frischen Luft ..."  
  
„Nein, ich meine raus!", sprach Tarja mit starker Stimme und stand auf. Mit einem erstaunlich schnellen Tempo taumelte sie aus der Tür, dem Zimmer und auf die Treppe zu, die aus dem Kerker führte.  
  
„TARJA, VERDAMMT, BLEIB STEHEN!!!", schrie Snape hinter Tarja her, der erwünschte Effekt blieb jedoch aus. Tarja taumelte lautstark die Treppe hinauf.  
  
„Fang mich, wenn du kannst. Dazu musst du mich aber erst mal finden!!!", hallte ihre laute Stimme durch die Gänge.  
  
Mit diesen Worten war sie auf dem oberen Gang, der aus den Privatgemächern von Snape führte. Dieser rannte ihr, so schnell es angetrunken wie er, möglich war, nach. Er hörte das ihm wohl bekannte Klicken seiner Tür und wusste, dass Tarja jetzt im Flur war.  
  
Wenn man sie hier fände. Besoffen und bei ihm ... dann wäre es wohl um sie beide geschehen.  
  
„Tarja, verdammt!", rief Snape hinter Tarja her, doch sie war nirgendwo zu hören oder zu sehen.  
  
Snape wandte sich in Richtung Hauptgebäude und fand dann auf dem Weg die Maske von Tarja.  
  
‚Wenn Tarja weiterhin etwas verliert, ist es nicht schwer, sie zu finden ...', dachte sich Tarja und beschleunigte seine Schritte.  
  
Snape ging weiter in die Richtung, in der er Tarja vermutete. Er konnte ja schlecht nach Tarja schreien. Wenn Filch ihn, oder Tarja, erwischen würde, dann waren sie wirklich dran.  
  
Mitten auf dem Weg lagen Tarjas Schuhe, was ihm zeigte: Richtiger Weg. Im nächsten Gang lag ... Tarjas Kleid!!!  
  
‚Sie tanzt doch nicht wirklich nur noch in Unterwäsche durch die Schule!', hoffte Snape. Nein. Tat sie nicht. Sie tanzte oben ohne. Ihr BH lag nun zu Snapes Füßen.  
  
‚Sie ist doch wohl nicht wirklich im Essaal, so wie sie jetzt aussieht!!', flehte Snape. Wie sollte er das vollkomen zuhe Mädchen von dort wegbringen, ohne Krach und überhaupt: er selbst hatte auch genug getrunken, war jedoch wesentlich klarer im Kopf als Tarja.  
  
Snape öffnete langsam die Türen und sah sich um.  
  
Die Essenshalle war nun fast dunkel – der Tanz hatte ja schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört. Es war nur fast dunkel, da einige Kerzen brannten. Tarja stand in der Mitte und drehte sich langsam zu Snape.  
  
„Was soll das, Tarja?", fragte Snape skeptisch.  
  
„Ist dir das denn noch immer nicht klar?"Tarja sreckte ihm die Hände entgegen. „Schüchtern?"Sie lachte.  
  
„Ich werde dir gleich zeigen, wer hier schüchtern ist!", fuhr Snape Tarja an und ging auf sie zu. Er zog sie zu sich.  
  
Tarja schloss ihre Augen. Sie spürte Snapes Lippen, die ihre küssten und sie öffnete ihren Mund. Sie hob ihre Hände und umarmte Snape. Sie spürte Snapes Zunge, die Tarjas Mundhöhle erkundete. Tarja tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Schließlich lößten sich ihre Lippen wieder.  
  
„Was willst du jetzt tun? Hier wird dich niemand hören, wenn du schreist ...", flüsterte Snape in Tarjas Ohr. Er griff zu ihrem Slip und ehe sie sichs versah, hatte er ihn verdammt schnell runtergezohen.  
  
„Wer sagt den, dass ich schreien werde?", wisperte Tarja zurück.  
  
Tarja lächelte und riss Snapes Umhang nach unten. Dem Umhang folgten Hose und Hemd. Er bedeckte ihren Körper mit Küssen. Seine Hände schienen überall zu sein.  
  
„Ich will dich ...", wisperte Snape und zog Tarja nahe zu sich. Sie fühlte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut und ging einige Schritte zurück, bis zu dem Lehrertisch. Nun hatte sie es geschafft, dass sie sich seiner Unterhosen entledigen konnte.  
  
Sie streckte wieder Snape ihre Hände entgegen und Snape folgte ihr. Tarja lag auf dem Lehrertisch und räkelte sich fröhlich.  
  
„Und, habe ich dir es jetzt zu einfach gemacht?", fragte Tarja und lächelte.  
  
Snape lächelte ebenfalls und beugte sich über Tarja. Als er in sie eindrang, stöhnte Tarja leicht auf. Sie bewegte sich sanft und geschmeidig wie eine Katze. Ihr Atem wurde schneller.  
  
Snape sah auf und bedeckte Tarjas schneeweißen Brüste mit Küssen. Tarja bedeckte seinen Körper nun ihrerseits mit Küssen.  
  
Wilder und heftiger wurde ihr Liebesspiel. Snape hatte mitlerweile mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes die Kerzen ausgelöscht und alles vollzog sich in unendlicher Dunkelheit.  
  
Als beide schließlich kamen blieben sie noch lange Zeit liegen und küssten sich wild.  
  
(Anmerkung: Ich möchte meiner Mail Freundin Sanie hier nochmals danken! Ohne sie hätte ich diese Szene nicht hinbekommen! Gut, sie hat die geschrieben und dafür bin ich ihr auch unendlich dankbar!!! DANKE SANIE!!! knuddel)  
  
Spät in der Nacht lag Tarja in Snapes Armen auf dem Lehrertisch und betrachteten den Sternenhimmel an der Decke.  
  
„Du hättest es mir nicht so einfach machen sollen ...", wisperte Snape.  
  
„Ach ja? Bereust du es etwa schon?", fragte Tarja.  
  
Snape und sie blieben noch lange liegen und schliefen schließlich ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ... ... „Was zum Teufel ... Severus! Miss. Nogard!!! Hätten sie irgendein Wort der Erklärung für dieses ... hier?", riss eine Stimme Tarja und Snape aus ihrem Schlaf.

* * *

So. das war jetzt erst einmal der Part. Und, wie war er? Soll ich wirklich weitermachen? Ich weiß nicht ...  
  
REVIEWT MIR BITTE! Danke!  
  
Bye, Sasuke007 


	7. Part 7

Wieder mal danke für alle Reviews! ganz doll knuddel  
  
Mein besonderer Dank an:  
  
**Nadine:** Ob es Snape ernst ist? hm ... nun ja ... einfach mal die FF lesen ... vielleicht siehst du ja schon nach dem chap. etwas klarer ... Danke, dass du es in der großen hale für ne gute idee gehalten hast .. habe mir gedacht, dass das mal was anderen ist ...

**Drachenkind:** Ob es Minerva ist? Lies einfach ... dann siehst du's

**Fuuma-01:** Das mit dem aufhören geht ganz leicht ... Üben, üben und nochmals üben ... danke für den Keks!!!

Ich weiß, dass die letzte Stelle gemein war, an der ich aufgehört habe zu schreiben, aber es musste sein! Und noch einmal ein ganz dickes knuddel an Sanie und die Liebeszene. Hätte ich ohne sie nicht hinbekommen ... DANKE NOCHMAL!!!  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen, Sasuke007

* * *

**Part 7  
  
**Tarja und Snape schlugen müde ihre Augen auf. Tarja musste erst dreimal hinsehen, bevor sie merkte, wo sie war. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzten. Ihr Kopf schmerzte.  
  
‚Och Mann! Wo bin ich? Und wer ...?', weiter kam Tarja nicht, denn sie sah neben sich und bemerkte Snape. Tarja blinzelte verwirrt.  
  
Snape schien es ähnlich zu gehen wie Tarja. Er blinzelte verwirrt und setzte sich auf. Tarja tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Als Tarja sah, wer da vor ihnen stand, lief sie hochrot an und schluckte. Schnell packte sie einen Teil des Tischtuchs und zog ihn in ihrer Not über ihren splitternackten Körper. Auch Snape hatte sehr plötzlich sehr schnell reagiert und den anderen Teil des Tischtuches gepackt.  
  
„Hier zählen keine Ausreden, dass sie nicht wussten, wen sie da vor sich hatten. Keiner von ihnen beiden trug eine Maske! Es wäre ja schon ein Wunder, wenn jemand von ihnen überhaupt etwas tragen würde!", fuhr Dumbledore sie beide an. Er stand am Ende des Tisches und hatte sich bedrohlich aufgebaut.  
  
Tarja wusste nicht, wann sie Dumbledore jemals so wütend erlebt hatte.  
  
„Professor, lassen sie mich erklären ...", versuchte Tarja es, doch Dumbledore winkte nur ab; mit wütender Miene.  
  
„Ich werde sie in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro erwarten. ANGEZOGEN!!!"Vor Wut schneaubend verschwand Dumbledore in Richtung des Flurs.  
  
„Verdammt!", zischte Snape.  
  
Tarja sah sich um. „Wo sind meine Sachen, verdammt?", fluchte sie.  
  
„DIE hast du gestern Nacht über das halbe Schloss verteil!!!"Snape lächelte ein wenig, bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Nacht.  
  
„Das musste ich aber, sonst wärst du mir wohl kaum nachgegangen und dann hätten wir wohl kaum ..."Tarja brach ab.  
  
„Sag nichts ...", wisperte Snape, nahm Tarjas Gesich in seine Hände und gab ihr einen Kuss. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten, lächelte Tarja.  
  
„Wir sollten uns langsam trotz allem anziehen ...", flüsterte sie erneut. „Jedoch frage ich mich langsam, was ich anziehen soll ... ich kann kaum so in Dumbledores Büro auftauchen ..."Tarja deutete auf sich und das Tischtuch, das jedoch nur das nötigste bedeckte.  
  
Snape hob seine Hand und deutete auf einen Kleiderhaufen, der am Ende des Lehrertisches lag. „Wie wäre es mit deinen Sachen?"  
  
Tarja blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie hast du ...?", fragte sie.  
  
„Frag nicht ...", murmelte er und begann, sich anzuziehen.  
  
Auch Tarja gleitete von dem Lehrertisch herunter und begann sich anzuziehen. Bald waren beide fertig.  
  
Schweigend traten sie aus dem großen Saal, auf den langen Gang zu Dumbledores Büro. Tarja gingen immer wieder fragen durch den Kopf:  
  
‚Warum war ausgerechnet Dumbledore gekommen? Vielleicht wären wir ja unbemerkt geblieben ... Warum war Dumbledore überhaupt schon wach? Wie spät war es überhaupt? Hatte uns wer geshen? Wen ja, WER?'  
  
Diese Fragen ließen Tarja nicht in Ruhe. Sie blickte zu Snape. Er sah konzentriert auf den Weg.  
  
‚Ob er sich das gleiche fragt wie ich?'  
  
„Was glaubst du, Severus? Werden wir uns noch einmal sehen dürfen?", fragte Tarja in die Stille.  
  
Snape gab keine Antwort, sondern zuckte nur stumm mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht.", sprach er schließlich.  
  
Tarja senkte nun ebenfalls ihren Blick. Ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie einen Weg gingen, den Tarja noch nie zuvor gegangen war, seit sie hier in Hogwarts war. Sie war wirklich noch nie in Dumbledores Büro gewesen ...  
  
Schließlich hatten Tarja und Snape den Vorraum von Dumbledores Büro erreicht. Beide setzten sich und warteten.  
  
Das Ticken einer Uhr machte sich unbarmherzig bemerkbar. Snape sah auf und bemerkte, dass es 20 nach 6 Uhr war.  
  
‚Verdammt! Heute ist Sonntag! Eigentlich dürfte Dumbledore noch gar nicht auf sein! Er schlief doch sonst immer bis 10 Uhr!!!', dachte sich Snape und sah wieder von der Uhr weg.  
  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen zbd keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, Dumbledore konnte sie ja jeden Moment zu sich rufen. Tarja tippte nervös mit ihren Füßen am Boden, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie zu nervös war, um etwas zu sagen; Snape jedoch sah mit starrer Miene auf einen imaginären Punkt auf der Decke.  
  
Plötzlich schwang die Tür mit einem leichten Quietschen auf.  
  
„Sie dürfen eintreten."Dumbledore sprach mit leiser Stimme, aber er sah nicht mehr so wütend aus. Tarja und Snape traten ein und setzten sich auf ein kleines Sofe in der hinteren Ecke von Dumbledores Büro, nachdem dieser in einem großen, ledernen Sessel Platz genommen hatte.  
  
Eine Weile sah er die Beiden stumm an, während ohne etwas zu fragen oder zu sagen.  
  
„Was haben sie sich gestern Abend dabei gedacht? Oder sollte ich besser sagen: Heute früh?", fragte Dumbledore schließlich.  
  
„Nichts ...", versuchte Tarja, Dumbledore zu beruhigen, dieser ging jedoch nicht darauf ein.  
  
„Ich bitte sie. Das glaubt ihnen niemand!"  
  
Snape sah noch immer starr zu Boden. Erneutes, betretenes Schweigen trat ein.  
  
„Dut. Wenn sie mir keine Antwort geben, gehe ich eben direkt zu ihrer Bestrafung über!"Dumbledore erhob sich leise. Tarja hielt den Atem an.  
  
„Denn, falls es ihnen entgangen sein sollte, DAS was sie getan hatten, war absolut gegen jede Regel! Sagen sie mir ..."Dumbledore drehte sich mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zu Snape und sah ihn an; dieser sah noch immer starr auf den Boden.  
  
„Sag mir, Severus, seit wann bist du Pädophil?"  
  
Nun sah Snape endlcih einmal auf und in Dumbledores Gesicht.  
  
„Ich glaube, dass das war Miss. Nogard ..."Tarja erschauderte, als sie ihren Namen aus Snapes mund hörte. „... und ich gestern Abend getan hatten, hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass ich Pädophil sei. Immerhin ist sie 17!", versuchte Snape sich zu verteidigen.  
  
‚Danke. Wirklich. Als ob mein Alter jetzt irgendetwas hie beizutragen hätte!!!', dachte sich Tarja verbissen, sprach jedoch nichts von alledem laut aus.  
  
„Immerhin? Immerhin, Severus, ist nicht genug! Miss. Nogard macht dieses Jahr ihren Abschluss, das stimmt, aber sie ist noch immer eine Schülerin unserer Schule!"Dumbledore stand nun vor Snape.  
  
Snape sah wieder zu Boden und schwieg verbissen. Dumbledore ging wieder um seinen Sessel herum und setzte sich.  
  
„Ihnen ist doch wohl klar, dass sie sich nicht mehr außerhalb des Unterrichtes sehen dürfen. Falls doch, wirst du, Severus ..."Er blickte zu Snape, der noch immer auf den Boden sah. „... deine Lizenz als Lehrer verlieren und für sie, Miss. Nogard, wird dann auch der Abschluss gelaufen sein!"  
  
Tarja und Snape schwiegen verbissen.  
  
‚VERDAMMT!', dachte sich Tarja. ‚Wieso konnte ich es nur soweit kommen lassen? Obwohl die Nacht mit ihm wirklich wunderschön war ...'  
  
„Sie können jetzt gehen ...", erhob Dumbledore erneut seine Stimme und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tür. Snape und Tarja erhoben sich.  
  
„Ach ja, und Severus?", begann Dumbledore erneut.  
  
Snape drehte sich langsam um. ‚Was willer denn jetzt noch?!?', fragte er sich.  
  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du dir der Erkenntniss bewusst bist, dass, was auch immer in dieser letzten Nacht zwischen euch voegefallen sein möge, keinerlei einfluss auf die Notenbewertung haben sollte."Mit diesen Worten disapparierte er.  
  
Beide schlurften wortlos aus dem Büro. Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, blieb Tarja stehen.  
  
„VERDAMMT!", schrie sie und schlug mit ihrer Faus gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz war so groß, dass Tarja einige Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Aber war es wirklich der Schmerz, den sie sich jertr gerade zugefügt hatte?  
  
Snape sah sie lange an. Als sein kühler Blick Tarja traf, musste sie unwillkürlich schlucken.  
  
‚Warum ist er, selbst jetzt noch, so eiskalt?!?', fragte sie sich.  
  
Snape erwiederte wieder nichts.  
  
„Lass mich raten: Dir gefällt es, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen dürfen? Das es sein kann, dass ich meinen Abschluss verliere, wenn wir uns wieder treffen?", fauchte Tarja Snape an.  
  
„Was sollte es mich interessieren?", fragte er, betont ruhig.  
  
Tarja sah ihn einen Augenblick entgeistert an. „Bitte?", fragte sie, vollkommen perplex.  
  
„Ich meine es so, wie ich es gesagt habe. Was interessiert mich das?", wiederholte Snape.  
  
„DU ...", fauchte Tarja, hob ihre Hand und holte zum Schlag aus.  
  
Ein lautes Klatschen wurde hörbar und hallte durch ganz Hogwarts. Tarja stapfte wütend davon, während Snape sich seine Wange hielt. Er sah ihr lange nach – langsam senkte er seine Hand. Ein roter Abdruck einer Hand wurde sichtbar. Snape murmelte etwas wütend und ging danach zurück in seinen Kerker.  
  
(Anmerkung: Huiuiuiui! Die hat vielleicht ein Temperament ... na ja. Aber wen wunderts? MEIN erfundener Charakter ... Ich weiß, ich weiß. Selbstlob stinkt .........)  
  
Tarja rannte die langen, dunklen Gänge entlang. Tränen standen ihr in ihren Augen und begannen, sich langsam den Weg nach unten zu suchen. Tarja hoc ihre Hand un wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel eine Tränen weg; es half jedoch nicht für lange.  
  
Ohne das sie es bemerkt hatte, stand Tarja schließlich vor dem Portrait der alten Dame.  
  
„Passwort?", knurrte diese verschlafen.  
  
„G ... G ... Gwydion ...", stammelte Tarja, noch immer rannen ihr einige Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter.  
  
(Anmerkung: Jaja ... Nebel von Avalon lassen grüßen ...)  
  
„Was ist denn los mit dir, Kleine? Trockne dir erst einmal deine Tränen und trete dann ein ...", sprach sie aufmunternd.  
  
Tarja lächelte dankbar und trat schließlich ein. Die Uhr neben dem Kamin zeigte ihr, dass es 7 Uhr war.  
  
‚In drei Stunden beginnt das Frühstück. Na toll ...', dachte sich Tarja. ‚Und was soll ich da jetzt noch großartiges machen? Mich noch einmal schlafen legen? Das wäre warscheinlich das Beste. Ich bin eh müde, wie nie zuvor. Nicht nur, dass dieser verfluchte Tisch dermaßen hart gewesen war, Severus hatte mich ja auch sonst ziemlich strapaziert ...'  
  
Sie sah, dass jemand auf dem Sessel saß, der offenbar schlief. Tarja versuchte sich an demjenigen vorbeizuschleichen; der Boden knarrte jedoch zu laut.  
  
„Hmm ...? Tarja?", murmelte die Gestalt und setzte sich auf.  
  
Tarja fuhr herum und erkannte eine dunkle Gestalt, die sich erhob und mit einigen Schritten bei ihr war. Diese Gestalt war ... Harry.  
  
„Tarja?", fragte er wieder und rieb sich den letzten Sand des Schlafes aus den Augen. Danach sah er Tarja wieder an.  
  
Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, überkam Tarja das schlechte Gewissen. Nicht nur, dass sie eigentlich den gestrigen Abend mit Harry verbringen hätte sollen, sie hätte auch den ganzen Abend bei ihm bleiben sollen. Stattdessen war sie mit Snape abgehaut. Mit einem Menschen, der Lehrer, Slytherin und ein verdammtes Arschloch war!!!  
  
Wieder sammelten sich Tränen in Tarjas Augen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte, die Tränen zu verdrängen, es brachte jedoch wenig.  
  
„Wo warst du gestern Abend? Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich ...", begann Harry vorwursvoll, stockte jedoch. „Tarja, weinst du?", fragte er.  
  
Harry war mit einigen Schritten bei Tarja und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte er.  
  
Nun wurde es Tarja zuviel. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.  
  
„Oh Harry ...", begann sie zu schluchzen und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust. Dort begann sie laut zu weinen.  
  
Harry hob seine Hände und legte sie um Tarja. Er drückte sie fest gegen sich.  
  
Als sich Tarja wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, sah Harry ihr ins Gesicht.  
  
„Geht's wieder?", fragte er.  
  
Tarja nickte stumm.  
  
„Hat dir jemand etwas angetan? Wenn ja, wer? Und was?", hackte er wieder nach.  
  
‚Es ist nichts ohne mein Einverständniss geschehen ...', dachte sich Tarja verbittert und überlegte fieberhaft eine Antwort.  
  
„Es ist ...", begann Tarja, brach jedoch ab. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es Harry sagen sollte.  
  
Ein skeptischer und auch ziemlich besorgter Blick von Harry war die Folge.  
  
„War es Malfoy? Hat er ..."  
  
„Nein, Harry, er war es nicht. Es war ... niemand. Ich ... ich muss jetzt erst einmal ins Bett und ein wenig darüber schlafen. Bitte, Harry. Ich werde dir später alles erzählen, aber bitte, lass mich jetzt ein wenig alleine ...", wisperte Tarja, richtete sich auf, gab Harry einen Kuss (auf den Mund, versteht sich) und ging danach in den Schlafsaal.  
  
Sie ging vorbei an einigen anderen, die mit ihr in einem Zimmer waren und schliefen. Sie hörte ein leises Schnarchen und drehte sich verwundert um.  
  
Sie sah Hermines Bett. Darin schlief aber nicht nur Hermine, Ron lag neben ihr und ließ einige schnarchende Geräusche von sich.  
  
‚Dann waren Severus und ich also heute Nacht nicht die einzigen ... Obwohl ... war es für Severus etwa nur Spaß?!?' Mit diesen Gedanken legte Tarja sich in ihr Bett und schlief schließlich ein.

* * *

Und wie war der Teil? Morgen kommt Tarja dann wieder in den unterricht ... das kann heiter werden ... REVIEWT MIR BITTE! Danke!

Cu, Sasuke007


	8. Part 8

EIN NEUER PART!!! Habs geschafft!  
  
Hoffe, dass er euch gefällt,  
  
cu,  
  
Sasuke007

* * *

**Part 8**  
  
„Tarja? Aufstehen!", weckte Hermines Stimme Tarja, zwei Tage später.  
  
Als sich Tarja nicht rührte, beugte sich Hermine zu ihr und berührte sie leicht.  
  
„Noch 5 Minuten. Ich hab doch die Nacht so wenig geschlafen ...", jammerte Tarja, drehte sich wieder um und zog sich die Decke bis über das Ohr.  
  
Hermine hob zuerst eine Augenbraue, lächelte aber dann. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, hielt ihn über Tarjas Nachtkasten und murmelte etwas. Auf dem Nachtisch tauchte ein Hahn auf, der sofort laut zu krähen begann. Tarjas Zauberstab tauchte unter der Decke auf.  
  
An dem Ende ihres Zauberstabes tauchte ein grüner Lichtschein auf und der Hahn verwandelte sich in einen Schmetterling, der aus dem geöffneten Fenster flog.  
  
Hermines Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sie dachte nach, wie sie Tarja aufwecken könnte. Schließlich lächelte sie wieder. Hermine trat neben Tarja und hob erneut ihren Zauberstab.  
  
Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung zog Hermine Tarjas Decke nach unten. Danach murmelte sie etwas, was einen Eimer mit Wasser erscheinen ließ. Das Wasser, welches eiskalt war, ergoss sich auf Tarja. Tarja fuhr nach oben und schrie auf.  
  
„AAAhhh! Das ist kalt!", schrie Tarja und funkelte Hermine böse an.  
  
„Immerhin musst du dich jetzt nicht mehr duschen. Beeil dich!", sprach Hermine.  
  
„Ja. Wir haben ja jetzt gleich Zaubertränke mit Snape ... toll ...", jammerte eine, vergleichsweise tiefe, Stimme.  
  
Tarja runzelte ihre Stirn und sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Sie sah Ron, der hinter Hermine getreten war und sie von hinten umarmt hatte.  
  
Tarja lächelte und fragte dann, etwas verwundert: „Ähm ... seit wann seid ihr ..."  
  
„Sagen wir seit einiger Zeit ...", murmelte Ron und gab Hermine einen Kuss auf den Hals.  
  
Tarja lächelte zuerst, dachte dann aber wieder an die Nacht und an Snape. Tarja schluckte um den Gedanken zu verdrängen und stand dann auf.  
  
„Dann werde ich mich mal anziehen ...", wisperte Tarja, stand auf und schlurfte ins Bad.  
  
„Was hat sie denn?", fragte Ron verwirrt.  
  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Beide gingen nach unten, wo Harry schon stand.  
  
Währendessen schloss Tarja die Tür hinter sich ab und lehnte sich gegen diese. Sie schloss ihre Augen.  
  
‚Warum? Warum habe ich das in der damaligen Nacht gemacht?!?', fragte sie sich. ‚Sicher. Es war schön mit Sever ... ich meine Snape, aber ... ER IST MEIN LEHRER!!! Wie konnte ich das nur machen???'  
  
Fünfzehn Minuten später kam Tarja herunter. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sie mitfühlend an. Tarja runzelte ihre Stirn.  
  
„Was habt ihr denn?", fragte Tarja verwirrt.  
  
„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine besorgt.  
  
„Ja ... klar ... wieso sollte es mir denn nicht gut gehen?"  
  
„Nun ja ...", begann Harry.  
  
„IHR seht drein, wie drei Tage Regenwetter!!!"Tarja lachte laut auf. Dann trat sie zwischen Harry und Hermine und legte den beiden ihre Hände auf die Schultern.  
  
„Sollten wir nicht gehen? Was haben wir denn überhaupt in der ersten Stunde?", fragte Tarja erneut.  
  
„Zaubertränke. Und du hast Recht. Wir müssen langsam wirklich los ...", sprach Hermine und trat zu Ron. Beide gingen aus dem Raum, auf den Kerker zu. Tarja wurde blass.  
  
‚Z ... Zaubertränke? Mit Snape? Verdammt!', dachte sich Tarja, verdrängte dann jedoch den Gedanken und wollte Hermine und Ron folgen, als sie jemand an der Schulter festhielt. Tarja drehte sich um und blickte in Harrys Gesicht.  
  
„Okay. Was ist mit dir los?", fragte Harry gerade heraus.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst ...", versuchte Tarja abzulenken. „Und wir sollten jetzt wirklich los. Wenn wir zu Snape zu spät kommen ..."  
  
„Das ist mir egal!", sagte Harry sofort. „Was ist mit dir los? Die letzten Tage warst du noch vollkommen am Boden zerstört und heute ..."  
  
Tarja sah an Harry vorbei, an die gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht erzählen, was diesen einen Abend, oder besser gesagt: Nacht, passiert war. Wenn er es erfahren würde ... Tarja schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Es ist nichts, Harry. Wirklich ..."Tarja sah wieder auf und in die skeptischen Augen von Harry. „Aber danke trotzdem ..."Sie versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
„Du kannst mir wirklich erzählen, wenn was mit dir los ist ..."  
  
‚Er ist so nett ...', dachte Tarja, etwas verbissen. „Danke."Nun deudete Tarja auf die Tür. „Aber wir sollten wirklich langsam gehen. Wir kommen eh schon zu spät. Wir können froh sein, wenn Snape uns nur 20 Punkte anzieht ..."  
  
Harry sah flüchtig auf die Uhr. „Stimmt! Verdammt. Schnell!"Harry packte Tarja an ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her zu den Kerkern.  
  
Schnell atemt und auch ziemlich außer Atem kamen Tarja und Harry schließlich bei den Kerkern an. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Tür und beide traten ein. Tarja sah sich um. Noch konnte sie Snape nirgends sehen. Tarja atmete leicht auf und wollte schon auf ihren Platz gehen, als sie plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme hörte, die die Stille durchbrach:  
  
„Ach nein. Geben sie uns auch einmal die Ehre?"  
  
Tarja und Harry fuhren beide herum. Sie sahen Snape, der bedrohlich vor ihnen stand.  
  
„Hätten sie nicht ihre kleinen Turteleien auf nach die Stunde verschieben können? Was auch immer sie vorhin gemacht haben ..."Snape stockte, als er in die Augen von Tarja sah. „Setzten sie sich!", zischte er erneut und rauscht hinter seinen Schreibtisch.  
  
Tarja bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er an ihr vorbeirauschte. Schnell setzten sich Harry und sie neben Ron und Hermine, die schon an ihrem Trank rührten.  
  
„Ich bin gespannt, ob sie diesen Trank einmal schaffen ...", sprach Snape wieder. Tarja wusste nicht, ob es an sie oder an Harry gewandt war. Auf jeden Fall sah er die Richtung der beiden.  
  
‚Ich werde es ihm beweisen ...', dachte sich Tarja und begann entschlossen den Trank zu brauen.  
  
Eineinhalb Stunden später war Tarja fertig. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihren Trank richtig gemacht hatte, denn der Trank hatte eine seltsame silber – graue Farbe. Tarja sah etwas verstohlen zu Hermine. Ihr Trank hatte die gleiche Farbe.  
  
‚Kann es sein, dass ich ihn richtig gemacht habe???', fragte sich Tarja.  
  
„Es scheint, dass sie diesen Trank einmal richtig gemacht haben ...", wisperte Snape, der hinter Tarja stand. Diese drehte sich langsam um, bis sie schließlich in Snapes Gesicht blickte.  
  
Sie wollte so etwas sagen wie: „Na Severus? DAS hättest du wohl nicht gedacht, oder?"Aber das konnte sie einfach nicht. Sie würde auch gerne mit ihm reden über die letzte gemeinsame Nacht, aber sie konnte nicht zu ihm. Nicht nur wegen dem Verbot von Dumbledore, auch konnte sie nicht einfach nach der Stunde zu ihm hingehen und mit ihm über SO ETWAS reden ...  
  
Tarja senkte ihren Blick und begann, den Trank in ein kleines Fläschchen abzufüllen. Snape sah sie noch einen Augenblick lang an, dann rauschte er weiter durch die Klasse.  
  
Schließlich war die Stunde zu Ende. Alle Schüler rauschten nach und nach aus der Klasse. Tarja hatte ihre Zutaten zurück in den Schrank gebracht, danach ging sie zurück auf ihren Platz, wo Harry, Ron und Hermine standen.  
  
„Ähm ... Tarja?", begann Ron.  
  
„Ja, was gibt's denn?", fragte Tarja zurück.  
  
„Ähm ... du weißt ja, dass wir heute Mittag und Nachmittag frei haben, aber ...", begann Harry erneut zu stottern.  
  
„Ich muss schnell in meinen Arithmantik (Anmerkung: Fragt mich nicht, wie man das schreibt ...) – Club. Heute nehmen wir mal was anderes durch ... Wir werden sicher bis zum Abend brauchen ...", sprach Hermine.  
  
Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Mir ist es noch immer ein Rätsel, wie du sowas in deiner Freizeit machen kannst ...", murmelte er.  
  
Hermine lächelte und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Tarja sie unterbrach.  
  
„Ähm ... ja. Macht ja nichts. Hast du einfach keine Zeit. Mach doch kein Drama draus!", sagte Tarja und lachte. „Machen wir uns einfach zu dritt einen schönen Abend!"  
  
„Ähm ... nun ja ... ähm ... Tarja? Ich glaube, da gibt es etwas, dass du wissen solltest ...", stammelte Harry.  
  
„Nun ja ... ich muss zum Nachsitzen zu Filch ...", murmelte Ron und blickte zu Harry.  
  
„... und ich muss Lintoen (Anmerkung: Das ist der Lehrer in Vertedigung gegen die dunklen Künste). Er will mir was zeigen ... Ich werde bei ihm sicher bis zum Abend bleiben ...", stotterte Harry und blickte auf den Boden.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
„Hey, was habt ihr denn? Ich werde mir schon einen schönen Abend machen ...", sagte Tarja und versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
„Ist das auch wirklich in Ordnung?", hackte Hermine nach.  
  
„Ja klar!", sagte Tarja und lachte laut.  
  
Die drei verabschiedeten sich und ließen danach Tarja in dem Kerker alleine. Sie stellte ihren Kessel noch neben die anderen und ging dann zurück zu ihrem Platz. Sie sah sich flüchtig um und bemerkte, dass sie wirklich ganz alleine in dem Kerker war. Nun ja ... SNAPE war noch da ...  
  
Tarja schnappte sich ihre schwarze Tasche und wollte schnell gehen, als sie merkte, dass Snape neben der Tür stand.  
  
„Sie haben heute gute Arbeit geleistet, Miss. Nogard. Wie ich ihnen schon vor einiger Zeit gesagt habe: Sie können, wenn sie nur wollen ...", wisperte er.  
  
„Weißt du was, Severus? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe ...", zischte Tarja, packte ihre Tasche fester und wollte gehen, als Snape sie an dem Handgelenk festhielt.  
  
„Warte. Ich muss mit dir reden ...", murmelte er.  
  
Tarja versuchte sich loszureißen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Sie sah Snape wütend in die Augen. „Severus? Lass mich ..."  
  
„Professor, ich ... Tarja?", unterbrach Pansy (Parkinson) sie.  
  
Snape ließ Tarja los; sie stapfte wütend davon. Snape sah ihr einige Zeit nach und überlegte ob er ihr nachgehen sollte, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben.  
  
Tarja lief wütend einige Gänge entlang.  
  
‚Verdammt! Wieso kann er mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen?!?', fragte sie sich, immer wieder.  
  
An diesem Abend saß Tarja alleine an dem letzten Tisch in der Bibilothek und blickte stumm aus einem geöffneten Fenster und sah in die schwarze Nacht. Der Mond schien, wenn auch ziemlich schwach.  
  
Tarja seufzte und öffnete ihre Tasche, die auf dem Boden stand. Heraus nahm sie eine Zigarettenschachtel und dazu ihr Feuerzeug. Sie sah sich noch einmal um, dann zündete sie sich eine der vielen Zigaretten an. Sie tat einen tiefen Zug und blickte danach sorgenvoll das nahende Dunkel.  
  
Nun hatte sie endlich Zeit, ein wenig nachzudenken. Tarja bließ den Rauch aus dem Fenster und schloss danach ihre Augen. Tarja wollte gerade wieder einen Zug aus ihrer Zigarette machen, als sie plötzlich das Quietschen der Bibilothekstür hörte.  
  
‚Oh Gott. Das ist jetzt sicher Madam Pince. Toll. Und ich rauche hier ...', dachte sich Tarja verzweifelt, drückte schnell die Kippe auf dem Fenstersims aus, warf sie dann in hohem Bogen weg und wehte den Rauch mit ihrer Hand weg.  
  
„Wer ist da?", fragte Tarja und fuhr nervös herum.  
  
Um die Ecke kam Draco Malfoy. „Ach du bist es ...", murmelte sie und atmete auf.  
  
„Ich soll die Bibilothek abschließen. Auftrag von Madame Pince ...", sagte er leise. Er lehnte lässig an einen der Bücherschränke.  
  
Tarja hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja klar.", entgegnete sie und öffnete ihre Zigarettenschachtel wieder. Erneut nahm sie eine Zigarette heraus, steckte diese in ihren Mund und versuchte diese anzuzünden. Ihr Feuerzeug funktionierte jedoch nicht.  
  
Sie sah in Malfoys Gesicht und fragte: „Hast du mal Feuer, Draco?"  
  
Malfoy lächelte ein wenig, ging dann auf Tarja zu und nahm sein Feuerzeug aus seiner Hosentasche. Er zündete ihre Zigarette an und setzte sich dann neben sie. Tarja nahm einen tiefen Zug, bließ dann den Rauch aus dem Fenster und drehte sich wieder zu Malfoy.  
  
„Jetzt mal im Ernst. Ich glaube nicht, dass dich Pince hergeschickt hat um mich zu vertreiben ...", sagte sie und nahm wieder einen Zug.  
  
Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut, du hast mich durchschaut. Ich bin nur wegen dir hier."  
  
„Wegen mir? Du kannst ja auch ehrlich sein ...", sagte Tarja und lachte.  
  
Malfoys Augen blitzen herausfordernt. „Ich warne dich, Nogard, mach dich nicht über mich lustig! Ich nehme mir ein Herz, gehe hier zu dir und du verarscht mich. Ich kann auch gerne wieder gehen ..."Nun stand er auf und um zu gehen.  
  
„Nein, nein!", sagte Tarja schnell und Malfoy setzte sich wieder.  
  
Als Malfoy wieder saß, klemmte sich Tarja eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht hinter ihr Ohr und sah dann lächelnd zu Malfoy. Sie nahm ihre Zigarettenpackung erneut aus ihrer Tasche und streckte sie Malfoy entgegen.  
  
„Willst du auch eine?", fragte sie.  
  
Malfoy nehm eine, zündete sie schweigend an und musterte Tarja danach von oben bis unten. Tarja jedoch schien es nicht zu merken, denn sie sah erneut aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit.  
  
„Du bist schön, weißt du das?", fragte Malfoy nachdenklich.  
  
Tarja blinzelte verwirrt und sah in Malfoys Gesicht. Dieser lächelte ihr zu. Als Tarja bemerkte, dass sie rot wurde, sah sie schnell auf den Boden. Sie mochte Komplimente nicht besonders. Erstens: Sie bekam diese einfach zu selten und Zweitens: sie musste immer wieder an die Nacht mit Snape denken. Seitdem war sie etwas vorsichtiger geworden.  
  
Malfoy merkte, dass sein Opfer langsam unsicher wurde. „Was ist? Bin ich dir jetzt zu direkt gewesen?"  
  
(Anmerkung: Schleimer! Das ist doch wohl klar, auf was der hinaus will ... wie der Leherer, so der Schüler ...)  
  
„Nein ... schon gut ..."Tarja senkt ihren Blick wieder.  
  
Malfoy rückte mit seinem Sessel ein Stück näher an Tarja heran und begann, ihre Wange zu streicheln. Normalerweiße wäre Tarja zurückgewichen, aber irgendwie gefiel es ihr, dass jemand so zärtlich zu ihr war, wo Snape sie vorhin so grob behandelt worden war.  
  
Sie wehrte sich auf nicht als Malfoy sie, als sie ihre Zigarette wieder aus dem Mund genommen hatte, zu sich zog und seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Tarja schloss ihre Augen, legte ihre Arme auf Malfoys Schulter und erwiederte seinen Kuss.  
  
Langsam öffnete Malfoy seinen Mund unter dem Kuss – Tarja tat es ihm gleich. Sie spürte seine Zuge, die begann, ihren Mund zu erforschen. Tarja tat es ihm gleich und begann nun auch, ihre Zunge langsam in seinen Mund gleiten zu lassen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit lößten sich ihre Lippen wieder; Tarja hielt jedoch ihre Augen geschlossen. Als Malfoy erneut begann, Tarja zu küssen, spürte sie seine Hand, die langsam ihre Körpekonturen nachfuhr. Schließlich war er bei dem Ende ihres T – Shirts angelangt. Malfoy schob es langsam nach oben.  
  
‚Was soll's ...', dachte sich Tarja. ‚Snape ist für mich eh gestorben und Malfoy bringt mich sicherlich auf andere Gedanken, denn er ist ja wirklich sexy ... und ich will wirklich wissen, was er mit seiner Zunge noch so alles kann, wenn er schon so gut küsst ...'  
  
Tarja ließ ihn gewähren; auch, als er begann, ihr ihre Hose auszuziehen. Nun begann Tarja langsam Malfoy auszuziehen.  
  
Als beide schließlich nur in ihrer Unterwäsche dasaßen, erhob sich Tarja langsam. Malfoy sah ihr skeptisch nach, als sie sich auf den Bibilotekstisch setzte und Malfoy ihre Hände entgegenstreckte. Er stand ebenfalls auf; Tarja begann nun langsam sich auf den Rücken zu legen. Malfoy öffnete Tarjas BH und ging nun langsam zu ihren Slip über. Tarja begann nun ebenfalls sich Malfoys Unterhosen zu entledigen.  
  
Malfoy küsste Tarja auf den Mund, danach auf den Hals und knabberte ein wenig an Tarjas Ohren herum. Schließlich wanderte er mit seiner Zunge langsam ihre Brüste entlang und dann nach und nach tiefer ......

* * *

Beschreiben oder nicht beschreiben? Reviewt es mir bitte!!!  
  
Danke!  
  
Cu,  
  
Sasuke007 


	9. Part 9

TADAA!!! Neuer Part!

Hoffe er gefällt,

Sasuke007

* * *

**Part 9 **

Tarja ging am nächsten Morgen mit Harry, Ron und Hermine, seltsam gut gelaunt, zu dem Unterricht mit Snape.

„Warum so gut gelaunt?", fragte Ron sie, etwas skeptisch.

„Och ...", murmelte Tarja und summte danach eine Melodie. Sie dachte an die letzten Nacht und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Malfoy war wirklich nicht schlecht gewesen ... auch wenn ihr heute ein wenig ihr Rücken schmerzte.

Ron warf Harry und Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu, die beiden zuckten jedoch nur unwissend mit den Schultern.

Die Vier gingen weiter und sprachen über die Hausaufgaben des letzten Tages. Schließlich kamen sie in Snapes Kerker an. Snape war noch nicht da, was Tarjas Laune noch zu steigern schien. Tarja ging in die dritte Reihe, zu ihrem Platz. Vorbei ging sie an Malfoy, der sie lange ansah. Tracy lächelte ihn ebenfalls an und setzte sich dann langsam vor ihn. Sie bemerkte, dass Malfoys Blick noch immer auf ihr haftete.

Nun begann sie siegessicher zu lächeln, wollte sich gerade umdrehen und zu Malfoy etwas sagen, als sie plötzlich merkte, dass Snape in die Klasse hineingerauscht kam. Als er Tarja erblickte, hielt er einen Moment inne und fixierte sie eiskalt. Dann begab er sich zum Lehrerpult und begrüßte die Klasse auf gewohnte üble Art.

Als Snapes Blick schließlich zu Tarja wanderte, schluckte sie.

‚Weiß er, was die letzte Nach zwischen Draco und mir aubgelaufen ist?!?', fragte sie sich. ‚Aber eigentlich kann es mir auch egal sein. Er ist sowieso für mich gestorben ...'

„Sie werden heute die von mir gewünschten Gegengifte zubereiten und ich werde sich noch diese Stunde an ihnen testen. Wenn also nicht eines jämmerlichen und qualvollen Todes sterben möchten, sollten sie wenigstens EINMAL meinen Anweisungen folge leisten. FANGEN SIE AN!", hallte Snapes Stimme durch den Kerker.

Tarjas Laune sank sofort auf 10 unter Null. In Zaubertränke war sie sowieso keine Leuchte und jetzt wollte Snape auch noch die Gegengifte an ihnen testen ...

So schaute Tarja also angestrengt auf die Tafel und warf alle möglichen Dinge in den Topf. Auch Harry und Ron erging es kaum besser.

Rons Zaubertrank war schon am überkochen und als er Rons Haut berührte, bedeckte er diese komplett mit eine dekorativen Ausschlag. Ron schluckte unwillkürlich und Tarja spähte zu Rons Gebräu hinüber, um zu sehen, ob sie dieselbe Farbe hätte, denn das wäre nicht sehr förderlich gewesen.

Tarja atmete jedoch innerlich auf, als sie sah, dass ihr Zaubertrank orange war und nicht grün, wie der von Ron.

Hinter ihr schien Malfoy schon fertig zu sein, denn er unterhielt sich lautstark mit Crabbe und Goyle, während Snape wie ein Geist durch die Gegend huschte und die Schüler nervös machte.

„Und ob die Nacht geil war! Ich sag euch ... sie war so sexy! Potter würde sicher durchdrehen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich sie vor ihm genagelt habe.", hörte Tarja Malfoy hinter sich sagen.

Sie fuhr mit einem Ruck hoch.

‚Er redet doch wohl nicht wirklich über die letzte Nacht?!?', dachte sich Tarja panisch.

„Wenn ich es euch sage! Auf dem Bibilothekstisch. Ganze drei Mal!", sprach er erneut.

(Anmerkung: Jaja ... potenter Junge ;-))

‚Er redet von gestern Abend!', fiel es Tarja wie Schuppen von den (Haaren. War ein Witz ...) Augen.

Sie schluckte. ‚Hoffentlich erwähnt er nicht meinen Namen, denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass der ganze Kerker wissen will, mit wem Malfoy letzte Nacht in der Bibilothek seinen Spaß hatte ... Verdammt! Wie konnte ich mich nur auf ihn einlassen? Sicher ... die Nacht war geil, aber ...'

„Ich wette, dass sie in einem früheren Leben Reiterin war ...", begann Malfoy von neuem und lehnte sich lässsig in seinem Sesel zurück. „So wie die reiten kann ..."Er grinste und blickte nach vorne zu Tarja. „Die letzte Nacht war echt geil, oder **Tarja**?"

Tarja spürte, wie sofort alle Blicke auf ihr ruhten. Sie merkte, dass sie blass wurde und schluckte, um den Kloß in ihrem Hals weg zu bekommen.

„Mister Malfoy."Unbemerkte war Snape hinter Malfoy getreten.

‚Toll. Jetzt wird Snape auch noch darauf herum reiten ...' Tarja ballte ihre Hand unter dem Tisch zu einer Faust.

„Wären sie vielleicht so freundlich und würden die überaus uninteressanten Erzählungen über ihre sexuellen Phantasien ein anderes Mal preisgeben. Wo glauben sie eigentlich, dass wir hier sind?!?"

Snape hatte verfluchte leise gesprochen und trotzdem hatte die ganze Klase jedes einzelne Wort gehört. Daran merkte Tarja, dass er verdammt wütend sein musste. Sie schluckte.

„Und jetzt Mister Malfoy ...", zischte Snape. Seine Stimme wurde drohend, sodass Malfoy im Stuhl vor ihm immer kleiner wurde.

„VERLASSEN SIE DEN RAUM!"Den letzten Teil hatte Snape wutentbrandt gefaucht. Hastig verlies Malfoy den Raum.

Selbst als Malfoy schon aus der Klasse war, war die Spannung in dem Zimmer kaum noch auszuhalten. Die Luft vibrierte regelrecht.

Tarja saß wie gelähmt auf ihrem Stuhl. Was sollte das jetzt eben? Snape spielt den eifersüchtigen Liebhaber?!? Diese Vostellung war geradezu lächerlich ...

„Auf was warten sie?", furh Snape die Klasse an. Alle drehten sich sofort wieder zu ihren Tränken und einige Minuten später war der Kerker schon wieder von den Geräuschen der Tränke erfüllt.

Als Snape an Tarja vorbeischritt, kam es ihr vor, als furchbohre er sie mit seinem Blick. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Sie wusste, dass sie sich eigentlich nicht gegenüber Snape rechtfertigen musste, aber sie konnte es nicht ertragen, dass er sie einfach nur ansah und nichts sagte.

„Warten sie auf besseres Wetter?", zischte Snape.

Tarja schluckte und beugte sich wieder über den Trank. Snape blieb noch einige Zeit stehen, dann rauschte er wieder durch die Klasse.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief schweigend und als es edlich klingelte, verschwanden alle Schüler ziemlich rasch. Tarja wollte es ihnen eigentlich gleich tun, doch Snape packte sie an dem Handgelenk, sodass es ihr unmöglich wurde, zu gehen.

„Miss. Nogard, ich hätte da noch etwas mit ihnen wegen ihrer Zaubertranknote zu besprechen. Folgen sie mir."

Die anderen Schüler schauten mitfühlend zu ihr hinüber. Als schließlich auch der letzte Slytherin verschwunden war, rutschte Tarja entgültig das Herz buchstäblich in ihre Hose.

Die Tür fiel knarrend in das Schloss.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte Tarja, mit bebender Stimme. Sie wagte es nicht, aufzusehen.

Schweigen.

„Soll ich dir Rechenschaft ablegen? Wenn du wissen willst, ob es stimmt, was Draco über die letzte Nacht erzähle hat, ja. Es stimmt."

Snape schwieg noch immer, sah Tarja jedoch durchdringend an.

‚Verdammt, warum sagt er nichts?!? Das Schweigen bringt mich noch einmal um den Verstand!', dachte sich Tarja und verkrampfte ihre Hand.

Tarja merkte, dass Snape nun hinter ihr stand und nun langsam begann nach vorne zu gehen.

„Severus, ich ...", begann Tarja erneut.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Snape sie zu sich zog und seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Tarja hatte mit allem gerechnet aber sicher nicht damit. Allerdings gefiel es ihr am besten ...

Tarja legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern und erwiederte seinen Kuss. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund und drückte ihre Zunge in Snapes Mund. Nach einem kurzen Zweikampf ihrer Zungen lößten sich ihre Lippen wieder. Tarja lächelte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so stürmisch sein kannst ...", wisperte Tarja.

„Ich dachte, du wärst mir egal, aber als ich das von Draco gehört habe, konnte ich ...", flüsterte Snape in Tarjas Ohren.

Tarja gab ihm einen erneuten Kuss, bevor er weiterreden konnte.

„Du hast mir gefehlt ...", flüsterte Tarja und lächelte.

„Und jetzt gehst du besser schnell, bevor Albus dich noch sieht ..." Snape drückte Tarja wieder an sich und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.

„Wir sehen uns später ...", sagte Tarja und drehte sich zur Tür, um zu gehen.

Snape zog sie jedoch noch einmal zu sich und drückte sie stärker an sich. Tarja hätte sich eigentlich gewünscht, dass sie jetzt nicht in den Unterricht musste. Sie wünschte sich auch, dass Dumbledore sie nicht finden könnte und dass sie nicht Snapes Schülerin war.

„Heute Abend treffen wir uns genau hier ..."Er hgab Tarja wieder einen Kuss. „Keine Widerworte."

„Sicher nicht ...", (Anmerkung: Bezogen auf Widerworte) flüsterte Tarja und ging, lächelnd aus dem Kerker.

* * *

Und hier ist nun auch wieder der Part zu Ende.

Reviewt mir, ob euch der Teil gefallen hat. Ich bin für alle Ideen, Voschläge, Kritik und natürlich auch für jedes Lob offen!

Bis bald,

Sasuke007


	10. Part 10

Hier ist nune wieder ein neuer Part. Viel Spaß beim lesen,

Sasuke007

* * *

**Part 10 **

Tarja saß in dem Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum und sah immer wieder nervös auf die Standuhr.

‚Verdammt! Noch 10 Minuten! Ich will endlich zu ihm!!!', dachte sie sich verzfeilfelt. Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper begann, sich anzuspannen.

„Tarja? Tarja!", riss Hermine Tarja aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was?" Tarja fuhr hoch.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Stimmt was nicht?!?", fragte nun Ron.

„Ähm ... nun ja ... ich muss in 10 Minuten wieder zu Snape ... Nachsitzen ... Ich denke, dass das ziemlich lange dauern wird ...", sagte Tarja.

„Du musst schon wieder nachsitzen?", fragte Harry wütend. „Snape spinnt doch wohl! Ich werde mich bei McGonagall mal beschweren gehen ... oder besser! Bei Dumbledore! Ich werde sofort gehen ..."

„NEIN!", unterbrach Tarja schnell.

Skeptische und verwirrte Blicke von Harry, Ron und Hermine waren die Folge.

„Ähm ...", stammelte Tarja und schluckte. „Ich ... ähm ... meine ich ... Snape wird schon seinen Grund haben und wenn du dich bei McGonagall beschwerst, wird Snape uns sicher wieder Punkte abziehen ..."

‚Hoffentlich schluckt er es ...', hoffte Tarja.

„Du hast ja Recht ...", murmelte Ron. „Aber ich finde es einfach unfair ..."

‚Braucht er wirklich nicht ... wenn sie wüssten, was Snape und ich heute Nacht machen werden ...', dachte sie und lachte leise.

„Warum lachst du?", fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Ähm, ich ...", begann Tarja, plötzlich jedoch schlug die Standuhr sieben Mal. Tarja stand, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, auf und ging zur Tür.

„Dann bis morgen frü ... ich meine, heute Nacht. Ich komme sicher spät wieder zurück. Ihr müsst nicht auf mich warten ... Tschau!" Und weg war sie.

Harry blickte stirnrunzeld zur Tür. „Tarja ist etwas ZU gut gelaunt, oder ewas meint ihr?"Er drehte sich wieder zu Hermine und Ron.

Die beiden zuckten mit den Schultern und danach machten sie sich wieder an die Hausaufgaben.

Tarja ging den Gang schnell zu den Privatgemächern von Snape entlang. Sie kam gerade um die Ecke, als sie plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Einige Schritte taumelte Tarja zurück, bevor sie sich dann wieder fing und sah, mit wem sie zusammengestoßen war.

„P ... professor ...", stammelte sie und schluckte.

Vor ihr stand, hoch aufgerichtet ......... Dumbledore. „Warum sind sie um diese Zeit noch hier?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Ähm ... ich ... muss noch in die Bücherei. Ich habe noch ziemlich viel Hausaufgabe bis morgen ...!", versuchte sich Tarja aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue und sagte dann: „Gut. Dann werde ich dich zur Bücherei bringen. Man kann ja nie wissen, wer auf den Gängen wartet ..."

Tarja verkniff sich eine Antwort und biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe. Gemeinsam gingen sie shließlich schweigend in die Bücherei.

Vor der Bücherei blieb Tarja stehen. Sie verneigte sich leicht vor Dumbledore. „Ich danke, dass sie mich hierhergebracht haben. Das letzte Stück werde ich noch alleine schaffen ...", sprach sie und trat in die Bücherei.

Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, legte sie ihr Ohr an die Tür und hörte angestrengt, ob sich Dumbledores Schritte entfernten. Und tatsächlich wurden seine Schritte leiser, solange, bis er sich schließlich entfernte.

Tarja atmete noch einmal tief durch und schritt dann aus der Bücherei, ohne darauf zu achten, dass jemand hinter ihr stehen könnte und sie beobachten könnte ...

Knapp zehn Minuten später kam Tarja außer Atem vor Snapes Privatgemächer an. Sie klopfte und sah sich gehetzt um. Niemand war zu sehen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Tarja blickte in Snapes Gesicht.

„Du bist spät dran ...", wisperte er zur Begrüßung, hob eine Augenbraue und blickte Tarja skeptisch an.

„Ich habe Dumbledore auf dem Gang getroffen ... Ich musste ihm sagen, dass ich dringend noch in die Bücherei musste. Sonst wäre er mir bis hierher gefolgt ...", zischte Tarja und richtete sich auf.

Snape sah sich noch einmal auf dem Gang um, dann trat er zur Seite. „Komm rein.", sagte er.

Tarja beeilte sich, dass sie hineinkam und drehte sich dann zu Snape um.

„Ich dachte schon, dass du nicht mehr kommst ...", flüsterte er und trat auf Tarja zu.

Diese lächelte und legte ihre Arme auf Snapes Schultern; sie gab ihm einen langen Kuss und schloss danach ihre Augen.

„Aber nein, Herr Professor. Ich könnte sie doch nie sitzen lassen ...", wisperte Tarja und lächelte.

„Das würde ich dir auch raten, sonst ...", flüsterte Snape in Tarjas Ohr und gab ihr danach einen fordernten Kuss auf den Hals.

„Sonst was?", forschte Tarja nach und fuhr durch Snapes Haar. Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen erneuten, fordernten Kuss.

Snape drückte Tarja an sich und fuhr danach ihre Körperkonturen nach, Tarja spürte, wie ein Schauer ihren Körper durchzuckte, als Snape ihre Brust streifte.

„Du willst es genauso wie ich, habe ich Recht?", wisperte Snape und öffnete Tarjas Umhang.

‚Wenn nicht sogar mehr ...', dachte sich Tarja, lächelte und ging danach langsam rückwärts auf Snapes Bett zu; Snape folgte ihr.

Erneut schritt Snape auf sie zu und zog sie zu sich. Er küsste sie auf den Hals und begann, ihr Shirt auszuziehen. Tarja ließ ihn ohne Widerworte gewähren, selbst als er ihr ihre Hose auszog.

Als er es geschafft hatte, zog Tarja Snape sein Hemd aus. Sie fuhr seine starke Brust nach und danach seine Arme entlang. Erneut gab sie ihm einen langen Kuss auf den Mund und begann danach, sich seiner Hose zu entledigen.

Als Snape Tarjas BH geöffnet hatte, lößte sie sich von ihm und legte sich auf das Bett. Sie sah ihn schief an und streckte ihm ihre Hände entgegen. Snape hob zuerst eine Augenbraue, dann grinste er ein wenig und ging auf Tarja zu.

Snape küsste Tarja wieder fordernt und schließlich spürte er, wie Tarja begann, ihm seine Boxershorts auszuziehen. Schließlich warf sie diese in hohem Bogen von sich. Auch Snape warf Tarjas Slip von sich und drückte danach ihre Schenkel mit sanfter Gewalt auseinander und Tarja spürte ihn ...

Während Tarja schon schlief, lag Snape noch wach und strich ihr ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht.

‚Wenn Albus das mit uns wüsste ... ich wäre meinen Job los ...', dachte er sich und sah Tarja wieder lange an.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie Tarja sich zu ihm drehte und ihn, noch immer schlafend, umarmte. Snape seufzte und schloss danach seine Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen hüpfte Tarja fröhlich durch die Gänge und summte ihr Lieblingslied.

(Anmerkung: Sie summt „Sweet Dreams"von Marilyn Manson. ï 


	11. Part 11

Und … trommerlwirbel wieder mal nach langem warten ein neuer Part. Tut mir echt Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit … also: neuer Part Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Jetzt nimmt die ganze Story eine unerwartete Wendung … dürft schon mal gespannt sein

Bye,

Sasuke007

* * *

**Part 11**

„ W … wie kommst du darauf?", stammelte Tarja verwirrt und schluckte. ‚Woher weiß er es? Wer könnte es ihm erzählt haben. Hat er mich beobachtet? Nein … das glaube ich nicht. Aber wie …'

„Du hast gestern Abend gelacht, als du zu Snape musstest. Außerdem habe ich dich einmal … ach vergiss es.", murmelte Harry und blickte neben Tarja auf den Boden.

Tarja biss sich auf die Unterlippe. ‚Verdammt. Wieso? Wieso muss ausgerechnet Harry darauf kommen?', fragte sie sich und blickte stumm auf den Boden.

„Es stimmt also?", durchbrach Harry nach einiger Zeit die Stille.

Tarja gab keine Antwort.

„Dann ist es also wirklich wahr. Warum, Tarja. Warum? Warum mit … diesem Lackaffen von Snape?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er … er … ach einfach so. Immer wenn er mich in den Arm nimmt fühle ich mich geborgen und …", begann Tarja, sie wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen:

„Bitte hör auf, bevor mir noch schlecht wird …", murmelte Harry und erhob sich.

Nun blickte auch Tarja auf. Inzwischen hatte Harry sich umgedreht und war in Richtung des Jungenschlafsaals gegangen. Schnell erhob sich Tarja ebenfalls und folgte Harry. Bevor er im Jungenschlafsaal verschwinden konnte, hielt sie ihn an der Schulter zurück.

„Harry … du wirst doch niemandem etwas sagen, oder?", fragte sie mit flehender und auch ein wenig zitternder Stimme.

Langsam drehte sich Harry um und blickte in Tarjas Gesicht. Sein Ausdruck verriet, dass er wahnsinnig traurig sein musste.

„Wenn du glücklich bist …", wisperte Harry, mit tonloser Stimme.

Tarja lächelte ein wenig und umarmte Harry dankbar. „Danke … ich danke dir …", wisperte sie in Harrys Ohr.

Mit sanfter Gewalt stieß Harry, Tarja von sich. „Schon okay …", murmelte er, drehte sich wieder um und verschwand im Schlafsaal.

Einige Stunden später …

… Tarja blickte immer wieder ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Sie saß mit Harry, Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftssaal der Gryffindors und wartete darauf, dass es endlich 6 Uhr werden würde. Sie wollte zu Snape. Sie wollte zu ihm und in seinen Armen liegen. Sie wollte …

Hermines Stimme ließ Tarja hochfahren. „W … wie bitte?", stammelte sie.

„Ob du den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schon hast. Sag mal, Tarja. Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Ron, an Hermines Stelle.

„N … nein. Alles okay. Ich muss nur leider gleich wieder los. In die … Bücherei. Ja. Ähm … tja. Ich werde dann auch mal gehen. Tschüss.", sprach Tarja, mit einem leichten Blick auf das Ziffernblatt der Uhr.

„Okay. Wir sehen uns dann später.", murmelte Hermine, etwas verwirrt.

„Also. Dann Tschüss.", sprach Ron, der genauso verwirrt zu sein schien wie Hermine. „Wann kommst du denn wieder?"

„Rechnet besser nicht zu früh mit mir. Ich habe noch … ziemlich viele Aufgaben. Strafarbeit von Snape.", als Tarja dies sagte, streifte ihr Blick Harry. Er fixierte Tarja mit einem unbeweglichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bis morgen …", murmelte Harry leise.

„Ja, genau. Also dann, ich muss los. Tschüss.", mit diesen Worten war Tarja schließlich verschwunden.

„Was ist in letzter zeit nur mit ihr los? Irgendwie ist sie wirklich seltsam geworden …", murmelte Ron.

„Findest du?", fragte Harry, sein Gesichtsausdruck noch immer gleich, unverändert.

„Du weißt etwas, habe ich Recht?", forschte Ron nach.

„Was sollte ich wissen? Ich bin müde. Ich werde ins Bett gehen."

Harry erhob sich und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort nach oben. Hinter sich schloss er die Tür. ‚Warum, Tarja. Warum? Warum mit Snape?", fragte er sich, lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Tür und atmete etwas schneller.

„Warum …?", sprach er in die Dunkelheit, als ihm eine Träne seine Wange hinunter lief.

Währendessen beschleunigte Tarja ihre Schritte. ‚Ich sollte mich wirklich beeilen. Severus wartet auf mich … hach Severus …', dachte sie sich und lächelte innerlich.

Einige Minuten später stand Tarja vor seinem Büro und klopfte ungeduldig an. Hinter der Tür hörte Tarja eine Schritte und dann das Schloss, das sich langsam öffnete.

Während sich die Tür öffnete sprach Snape: „Wer ist da?"

„Der Weihnachtsmann.", sprach Tarja und lächelte.

„Mit einem Geschenk in Lebensgröße.", gab Snape zurück.

Bevor er noch etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, trat Tarja in das Zimmer, umarmte Snape und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. Snape seinerseits legte seinen einen Arm um Tarjas Hüfte und zog sie zu sich. Mit der anderen Hand schloss er langsam die Tür …

Beide bemerkten jedoch nicht das Paar Halbmondförmiger Gläser das im Dunkel aufblitzte und aussah, wie ein Tier, dass nur darauf wartete, seine Beute zu verspeisen.

Als die beiden nach einiger Zeit im Bett langen, drehte sich Tarja um, legte ihre Hände auf Snapes Brust und blickte in sein Gesicht. Ein wenig lächelte sie. Snape hob seine Hand und strich Tarja eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Danach strich er ihr langsam über die Wange.

Erneut erhob sich Tarja ein Stück und gab Snape einen erneuten langen Kuss. Als sie sich erhob sank die Bettdecke von ihrem nackten Körper zu Boden. Snape strich ihr leicht über den Rücken und küsste sie erneut, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

Tarja seufzte, hob die Bettdecke von dem Boden auf und setzte sich so neben Snape. Snape seinerseits verdrehte die Augen und erhob sich langsam. Nachdem er stand nahm er seinen Nachtmantel (Anmerkung: schwarzer Samt, versteht sich), zog ihn sich über und ging an zu der Tür.

„Wer ist da? Um diese Zeit?!?", fragte Snape genervt, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich eher fragen, wer bei dir ist, Severus."

Snape wurde kreidebleich. „W … woher …", stammelte er, bevor er jedoch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, flog die Tür mit einem schrecklichen Knall auf.

Tarja erhob sich, als sie den Knall hörte. ‚Was ist dort draußen los?!?', fragte sie sich.

„Nein, Albus. Sie ist nicht dort drinnen.", hörte Tarja, Snapes Stimme durch die Tür.

„Oh ich bitte dich. Ich habe sie gesehen."

‚Oh mein Gott … Dumbledore …', dachte sich Tarja und blickte sich panisch in Snapes Schlafzimmer um. Wohin sollte sie nur?

Bevor sie weiter reagieren konnte öffnete sich jedoch plötzlich die Tür des Schlafzimmers und das letzte was Tarja sah war Dumbledore, der wie ein wütender Stier in der Tür stand und sprach: „_Amnesia!_"

An das nächste erinnerte sich Tarja nur noch schemenhaft. Später sollte sie es für einen Traum halten. Ebenso wie alles, was sie in Hogwarts erlebt hatte wie Snape, aber auch Harry und die anderen.

Wie durch einen Schleier sah Tarja:

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihnen?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ich habe die Erinnerung beider gelöscht. Ich würde Severus gerne an der Schule behalten, jedoch nicht Tarja. Wir werden sie an eine andere Schule schicken. Nach Japan.", sprach Dumbledore. „Hat jemand Einwände?"

„Was sagt ihr Vater?", piepste Flitwick.

„Ich habe ihn kontaktiert und er erklärt sich einverstanden. Also. Hat jemand Einwände? Ansonsten würde ich Tarja jetzt in ihre neue Schule bringen. Das arme Ding friert sich hier noch zu Tode."

Als nächstes sah Tarja die großen, freundlichen Augen von Dumbledore und dann verschwamm alles …

Tarja wachte schweißgebadet auf. ‚Schon wieder dieser seltsame Traum …', dachte sie sich und schüttelte sich.

Sie stand auf und ging in ihre Badezimmer. Nachdem sie sich ausgezogen hatte, stellte sie sich unter die Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser auf sich wirken.

‚Diese Albträume habe ich seid meinem 17. Lebensjahr … seid einer Nacht …' Tarja verdrängt den Gedanken.

Sie war jetzt 25 und hatte ihr Studium in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke abgeschlossen. Sie hatte wirklich keine Zeit für irgendwelche albernen Albträume. In wenigen Stunden würde sie sich mit den klügsten Köpfen der Alchemie in einer Vorlesung treffen. Sie würde ihnen dann ihren Vortrag vorlesen und diese würden ihn dann bewerten …

„Hoffentlich habe ich Glück …", murmelte Tarja, als sie sich abtrocknete.

Die klügsten Köpfe der verschiedensten Länder würden sich hier in Japan treffen … nur um ihren Vortrag zu hören … selbst aus England werden einige einfliegen …

Tarja seufzte und begann, sich für ihren Vortrag fertig zu machen.

* * *

So. Ich hoffe, dass euch der Part wieder gefallen hat. Ich bitte um Reviews mit eurer Meinung!!! Und wenn genug Reviews kommen, kommt der nächste Part )

Bis bald!  
Sasuke007


	12. Part 12

Ganz fettes Sorry erstmal Leute, dass ich so lange nicht weiter geschrieben habe, aber hier ist der neue Part, wenn auch etwas verspätet. Sorry nochmal.Gewidmet wird dieser Part … öhm … hmh … mal nachdenken ... ich würde sagen meinem Freund. umarm und ganz lange knuddel Weil er die Geschichte so brav gelesen hat ;-)

Also viel Spaß bei dem Part hier!

* * *

**Part 12**

Tarja ging mit schnellen Schritten die Gänge zu dem Vorlesesaal entlang. In ihrer rechten Hand hatte sie ihre Tasche und die Zettel für ihren Vortrag, in ihrer linken eine Tasse warmen Kaffee. Sie trank einen Schluck und warf noch einmal einen schnellen Blick auf ihre Zettel.

Während sie einen weiteren Schluck nahm und weitere Sätze las, ging sie um die Ecke und ... lief mit jemandem zusammen. Ihr Kaffee fiel nach vorne und auf die Kleidung desjenigen, mit dem sie zusammen gestoßen war. Auch ihre Zettel für den Vortrag verteilten sich auf dem Gang und den Zetteln folgte ihre Tasche.

„Können sie denn nicht aufpassen?", fuhr sie jemand an.

„Hallo? Immerhin sind sie nicht auch nicht gerade unsch …" Tarja brach ab. Ihr Mund blieb ein wenig offen, sie musste schlucken und wurde blass, wie die weiße Wand, vor der sie stand.

(Anmerkung: Ja, wieder mal einer meiner genialen Vergleiche ... g)

„Bin ich so faszinierend ...?", zischte der Mann wütend und dunkel. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus, murmelte einen Spruch und bald darauf war der Fleck verschwunden.

Tarja taumelte einen Schritt zurück und hielt sich an der Wand verkrampft fest. ‚Das … das kann nicht sein …', dachte sie verzweifelt und begann, hektisch zu atmen.

„Was … was … du? Was … wieso …", wisperte Tarja.

„Was soll das? Seit wann sind wir per du?", zischte der Mann.

Tarja hielt sich erneut an der Wand fest. Das konnte nicht sein. Vor Tarja stand der Mann aus ihren Träumen. Die Träume, die sie seid ihrem 17.Lebensjahr hatte.

„Bekomme ich auch einmal eine Antwort von ihnen oder wollen sie mich weiter wie das achte Weltwunder ansehen?", sagte Snape wütend.

„Ich … ich …", stammelte Tarja. Sie konnte weder einen klaren Gedanken fassen, noch etwas sagen.

Plötzlich sah der Mann etwas hinter Tarja. „Und was machen sie hier, Potter?", zischte Snape ein weiteres Mal.

„Falls es ihnen entgangen sein sollte, habe ich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste studiert und bin nicht mehr ihr Schüler. Und ich bin hier um den Vortrag von … Tarja? Bist du es?", antwortete Harry.

Tarja drehte sich um, erkannte den jungen Mann hinter ihr jedoch beim besten Willen nicht. Sie begann ihn zu mustern. Er hatte kinnlange, schwarze Haare und auf seiner Stirn trohnte eine Narbe.

„Tarja?" Snape stutze. Er kannte den Namen. Er wusste er kannte ihn und er wusste auch, dass er Tarja kannte … ihm war nur nicht klar woher …

„Kenne ich Sie …?", fragte Tarja den verwirrt Harry hinter sich.

„Ja klar! Wir waren ein Jahr gemeinsam an Hogwarts. Weißt du nicht mehr? Na gut … es war kein ganzes Jahr … du musstest früher weg. Dein Vater ist nach Japan gereist aber wir waren einige Zeit in der gleichen Klasse. Gryffindor. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?", sprudelte Harry heraus.

Tarja dachte angestrengt nach. Es kam ihr bekannt vor, aber sicher wusste sie es nicht … „Ähm … nun ja … dunkel kann ich mich erinnern. Ein wenig … ich habe so oft die Schule gewechselt … bitte verzeihe …", sprach Tarja und lächelte entschuldigend.

Man konnte Harrys Gesicht seine Enttäuschung ansehen. „Na okay … müssen wir einfach ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ich bin sicher, dass es dir dann wieder einfällt …" Harry grinste breit.

Auch Tarja lachte. „Natürlich …"

Snape machte sich hustend wieder bemerkbar. „Miss … Tarja war der Name? Sie haben gleich ihren Vortrag. Also beeilen sie sich besser."

Tarja bekam eine Gänsehaut, als der Blick von Snape auf ihr ruhte. Schnell kniete sie sich nieder und packte ihre Sachen wieder zusammen.

„Also dann, es hat mich gefreut, Harry. Und wir sehen uns gleich noch bei dem Vortrag, ja? Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape …", sprach Tarja und eilte auch schon den Gang zu dem Saal der Vorlesung entlang.

Snape fuhr herum und blickte ihr nach. ‚Woher kannte sie meinen Namen?', fragte er sich, es kam ihm jedoch auch vor, als kenne er sie gut. Besser als ein Lehrer eigentlich eine Schülerin kennen sollte.

„Dann sehen wir uns bei der Vorlesung … Snape …", grummelte Harry und schritt schnellen Schrittes an Snape vorbei.

Als Harry an Snape vorbei gegangen war, wurde Snape schlagartig bewusst, dass es etwas in seiner Vergangenheit gab, dass er besser wissen sollte. Einen Punkt, ein Geschehnis, dass er verdrängt hatte. Er würde ihm auf den Grund gehen … nach dem Vortrag …

(Anmerkung: Na auf Snape trifft das Sprichwort: Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschieben nicht auf morgen ja nicht zu XD)

Tarja hatte noch einige Anweisungen von ihrem Professor bekommen, dann ging sie, nervös wie ach so oft, auf das Podest, um ihren Vortrag zu halten. Aus der ganzen Welt waren Professoren – und lernwillige Studenten gekommen – um ihre Rede zu hören. Tarja hoffte, gut abzuschneiden. Sie hoffte es wirklich. Und sie hoffte, etwas später wieder den Lehrer zu sehen, der ihr vorhin auf dem gang begegnet war … aber das war jetzt Nebensache. Tarja schritt auf das Podest und verdunkelte mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs den Raum. Einzig und allein sie wurden von einem hellen Licht beschienen.

„Guten Morgen meine Damen und Herren.", eröffnete Tarja ihren Vortrag. „Es freut mich, dass sie alle so zahlreich zu meinem Vortrag erschienen sind."

Vereinzeltes, mehr höfliches als wirklich ernst gemeintes Klatschen folgte.

Tarja lächelte mild über die nette Geste. „Ich werde natürlich auch unverzüglich mit meinem Vortrag beginnen. Wir sie sicher schon gehört haben, handelt mein Vortrag …" Mit einem weiteren Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs erschien hinter Tarja eine große weiße Tafel, auf der einige seltsame Zeichen geschrieben waren.

„… von Runen und ihr magischer Einfluss auf die Geschichte der Zaubertränke. Die Idee zu diesem Projekt kam mir als ich …"

Zwei Stunden später war der Vortrag beendet und zum Schluss war der Applaus anstatt höflich wirklich ernst gemeint.

„Sehr gut, Tarja …", lobte sie ihr Professor. Er war ein kleiner Mann von 1,20, hatte graue Haare, die ihm von allen Seiten weg standen und seine dicke Brille verbesserte seinen lustigen Anblick nicht gerade.

„Danke …", sprach Tarja und wurde ein wenig rot.

Während sich alle möglichen Leute um Tarja tummelten und ihr gratulierten verschwand Snape ein wenig weiter in seinem Zimmer. Er suchte etwas bestimmtes, das er schon viele Jahre nicht mehr heraus gekramt hatte. Sein Denkarium.

(Anmerkung: Bitte lyncht mich nicht, falls das nicht der Gegenstand ist, indem man seine Erinnerungen bewahrt, aber ich bin mir einfach nicht mehr sicher … -.-)

„Hier ist also die Erinnerung die ich brauche …", murmelte er und stellte es vor sich auf. „Gut, ich muss wissen was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist. Also …"

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und machte dann einen Schritt auf die kleine Kugel zu. Bald darauf fand er sich viele Jahre zuvor wieder. Er lag in seinem Bett. Jedoch nicht alleine. Neben ihm war jemand. Vorsichtig bewegte sich Snape auf sein Bett und sein früheres ich zu. Als er Schritt für Schritt näher kam erkannte er die Person, die in dem Bett neben ihm lag. Es war Tarja. Seine Schülerin …

‚Warum weiß ich das nicht mehr, verdammt?', fluchte Snape in Gedanken. Jedoch verfolgte er das Geschehen weiterhin.

Er sah, wie es an der Tür klopfte, er aufstand und Dumbledore sah. Er sah, wie Dumbledore sein früheres Ich lähmte und Tarjas Erinnerungen löschte. Plötzlich gab es einen Ruck und Snape befand sich in der großen Halle. Dumbledore hatte sich zu einer Rede erhoben.

„_Ich habe euch etwas tragisches mitzuteilen …"_, sprach Dumbledore. Schweigen kehrte in der großen Halle ein.

Snape hoffte nun, durch Dumbledores Rede endlich eine Antwort zu finden auf die Frage, was Tarja mit seiner Vergangenheit zu schaffen hatte.

Die Rede von Dumbledore ging weiter: _„Tarja Nogard musste uns verlassen. Ihr Vater hat eine neue Stelle im Ausland angenommen. In Japan. Leider musste sie letzte Nacht sofort abreisen."_

Er warf einen beschwörenden Blick zu den Lehrern – besonders zu Snape. Dieser wandte seinen Blick ab.

„_Das soll euch nun jedoch nicht davon abhalten, euer Essen zu genießen. Also: Haut rein!"_

Plötzlich verschwamm wieder alles und Snape sah sich in einem Büro mit Dumbledore.

„_Warum hast du sie weg geschickt_?", fragte Snape wütend.

„_Severus, es musste sein. Du weiß nicht was ihr Vater _…" Dumbledore brach ab.

„_Was ist er? Warum gibt mir nie jemand Antworten? Warum, Albus. Warum_?"

Dumbledore blickte auf den Boden. „_Severus, wir müssen deine Erinnerung in ein Denkarium geben. Und versprich mir, dass du sie wirklich nur im Notfall ansieht, ja? Sperre sie am besten weg und sieh sie dir nie wieder an! Und schon gar nicht Tarja. Haben wir uns verstanden?"_

In diesem Moment hörte die Erinnerung auf. Snape hielt sich an der Lehne eines Stuhles fest. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesehen? Mit der Schülerin, von der er gerade einen hervorragenden Vortrag gehört hatte, sollte er wirklich geschlafen haben?

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Aber langsam kam die Erinnerung an jede einzelne Nacht wieder zurück … an die Nacht in der verbotenen Halle … an die Nächte, in denne Tarja oft in seinen Armen gelegen hatte … er wusste alles wieder …

_Klopf klopf_

Snape fuhr hoch. „Ja?"

Tarja steckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf herein. „Ähm … Professor Snape? Man schickt mich zu Ihnen, um ihnen das hier zu geben …" Sie hielt einen Umschlag nach oben. „Störe ich?"

„Legen sie ihn hier hin …" Snape deutete auf seinen Schreibtisch und drehte seinen Kopf weg.

Tarja runzelte die Stirn und legte den Umschlag nieder. Hinter ihr fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Sie war alleine im Zimmer. Mit Severus Snape. Woher wusste sie seinen Namen? Intuition? Wohl kaum …

„Kann ich ihnen etwas zeigen?", riss sie plötzlich Snapes Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ähm … natürlich …", murmelte Tarja, wenn auch sehr verwirrt.

Snape legte ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter und deutete auf eine kleine silberne Kugel. Tarja ging näher und näher und …………

* * *

So. Ab … 3 Reviews geht's weiter g

Freut euch schon mal auf den nächsten ;-)


End file.
